Coffee Induced Phone Calls
by BlueLilyTiger24
Summary: Bella chooses to work instead of going to a concert with her friends. But what happens when the world famous Edward Cullen decides to come to her?
1. I Hate You Alice

For Abbey-flan, because if I didn't write anything she promised trouble D:

It's my first time, so be gentle with me .

It was originally going to be a one shot but it just kept going...so it will probably be two possibly three. Who knows?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Three missed calls: Alice B

One New Message:

From: Alice B

Bellaaaaa, where are you! He is AMAZING! You should have come with us! What is more important than watching this God live! Tell me, tell me right now! Hugs and kisses xx

To:Alice B

From: Bella S

Well one of us has to earn money, the rent is due on Wednesday remember! I wanted to be there! And if Tanya sees me texting on the job I'm screwed! Just leave me to wallow in self pity! Xxx

One New Message :

From: Alice B

THE RENT! The rent pales in comparison to this! I would sell the flat to see this man again! Hs voice = goosebumps! Hugs and kisses Xx

To: Alice B

From: Bella S

And that is why I am in control of the money. I told you to leave me alone! You can gush to me about it later okay, but I might be back late I think Tanya's putting me on the late shift again, man I hate that woman! Xx

One New Message:

From: Alice B

HE TOUCHED ME! Bella he TOUCHED MEEEE! I am never washing this hand again! Me and Rosalie managed to get to the front and he held my hand Omg he's looking at me! I think I just died and went to heaven. Hugs and Kisses xx

"Bella, what are you doing?" I snapped my head up and hid the phone behind my back.

"Nothing, nothing at all, swear"

Tanya looked at me for a few seconds, studying me like a bug under a microscope."Good, because you know the policy about using your phone at work and I would hate to catch you again. You're on lock up tonight, remember to turn off the all the lights." With that she sauntered out of the doors and into the car park.

God I hated that woman, she ran a tiny coffee shop on the outskirts of town not a five star hotel, yet she flounced around here like it was the Ritz and we were her terribly underpaid slaves. I looked up at the clock above me, quarter to eleven. I wasn't allowed to leave until either the last customer had left or it had passed one in the morning. Then once they had left I had to clean up. There were currently four customers in the shop, at one table a young couple around my age were sat sipping coffee lost in their own romantic world, the man in the next booth was Tim, he came here every night and usually didn't leave until at least one. When we asked he said he was escaping the wife. The last was a businessman shouting rapidly into his phone.

Just as I was getting into self wallowing and depressing thoughts my phone vibrated heavily in my pocket. I looked at the screen, Alice was calling. Well Tanya was gone and no one needed serving. I flipped the phone open to be hit by the sound of screaming and a loud guitar.

"Alice? Alice can you hear me?" there was more screaming,

"Bella! Bella! You have to listen to this!" There was a rustling sound, more screaming and then a voice. I guessed that Alice had thrust her phone in the air for me to listen. His voice, although muffled by the screaming fans still sounded like heaven. It was the most perfect thing I had ever heard, and as cheesy as it was tears sprang to my eyes. No one should be gifted with that voice and look as perfect as he did.

All of a sudden the music stopped and there was more fumbling with the phone.

"Helloo, Alice? Hello?" I covered my ear so that I could hear clearer. "Alice? Hello?"

"Hello" Okay, that wasn't Alice...unless Alice had become a man in the past minute.

"Um, hello?"

"Hello, and who is this?" Huh? Where had Alice gone?

"Bella, and this is?"What if she had been kidnapped! I told her not to go off with strangers!

"This is Edward Cullen. And how are you tonight Bella?" I stopped breathing, _the_ Edward Cullen was on the phone to me, oh god, and what had he asked me again? Breathe Bella, think, quick say something!

"Um, I'm good thanks. You?" I heard his laughter through the phone, I had thought his singing was the most beautiful thing I had heard, but I was wrong, it paled in comparison to his laughter. I felt the need to cry again.

"I'm doing fine thank you, it's rather hot on this stage but other than that I'm doing just fine." I heard laughter, but not one person, thousands of people laughing. "What I am wondering though is why this little lady in the crowd is focusing more on her phone then on me, do you know why that is?"

"She was texting me?" My voice rose in pitch.

"And why would she be doing that?"

"To tell me about the concert" I heard him hum in agreement and I could practically feel him nodding his head.

"I see, and why are you not here?"

"I had to, um, well I'm working" Great no I sounded like a twit.

"You're working! Bad times Bella. Can we have an aww for Bella!" Suddenly there was a massive awwwwww. How many people were there! Had he put me on speaker, oh god he had hadn't he! Suddenly I had the urge to strangle him. Him and Alice, oh yes Alice was going to pay.

"So where do you work Bella?" Please let this end, I could feel my cheeks burning as I thought of how many people were waiting for my reply.

"Um, Cafe Coffee, it's a coffee shop" I heard him laugh again, man I was never going to live this down.

"Is it now, well if I ever need coffee I know the place to go." He chuckled "As much as I am enjoying this stimulating conversation I do have a concert to finish"

"Oh, sure, yeah"

"Goodbye Bella" The line went dead and I was left staring in amazement at the phone. Had that actually happened? I turned back around to see that both the businessman and the couple had left. How long had I been on the phone?

Just then the devil started to ring again. Alice. Now I had to decide whether to pick it up. I was almost afraid to answer it. What if some other person was going to answer it or if I did pick it up there would be a hysterical Alice on the other end? Thankfully the bell chimed above the door to signal a customer's arrival. I shoved the offending item into my pocket and looked up to see Emmett and Jasper standing in front of me.

Emmett leaned over to ruffle my hair "Heya squirt!" I hated it when he did that, however that fact that he towered over me meant that it happened often.

"Hello to you too" I tried to sort out the haystack that was now my hair whilst glaring over at him, I may be little but I used what I had.

"Hey no need to look at me like that, I'm trying to cheer you up!" He held his hands up in surrender whilst moving to stand behind Jasper.

"We have to go pick up the girls in half an hour so we thought we would grab a coffee first. Also I have a feeling we will need it to handle the girls tonight, I fear they won't go to bed until early morning. However it's you I feel sorry for." Emmett and Rosalie shared a flat a few blocks from here with Jasper.

"Seriously! Jasper you can't leave me alone with her tonight! Take her with you!" Now I had an extra reason to get rid of her, I feared that if I got my hands on her tonight she wouldn't see tomorrow.

"As much as I love her, I think she can stay with you tonight" I had never wanted to beg someone so much in my life, but right now I was willing to fall to my knees.

"Pleaaasssseeee Jasper, she's your girlfriend! Don't you wanna see her!"

"And listen to her go on about the concert and how much she loves Edward Cullen, no thanks. I shall leave that to you." Was it me or was everything closing in on me. I couldn't escape Alice and the oncoming storm that she would bring. Also I needed time to plan how I would make her pay and so far all my plans involved blenders and precious items of clothing. She defiantly needed to stay with Jasper tonight. I pouted towards them and grabbed two cups for their coffee.

"You want it in or out?" I sighed.

"Excuse me!" I rolled my eyes, men and their dirty minds.

"Are you drinking in or taking out?"

"Well we have time to waste, we shall drink in I do believe, fair Bella"

"Emmett, shut up"

"Fine, grumpy guts! Who stole your ice cream?" I sighed. It really wasn't my night.

"Nothing, I just have to lock up and I know I won't get home until late and "

They both looked at me dumbfounded. "Huh?"

I turned around to collect their coffees. "I might have spoken to Edward Cullen"

"Wait what? How?" I sighed and placed their coffee in front of them.

"Well Alice phoned me from the concert and then next thing I know I'm on the phone to Edward Cullen. She must have been at the front or something. To be honest I don't even know what happened, I'm still in a state of shock."

Emmett whistled in agreement and Jasper took a long sip of coffee before looking at me. "Well that explains the whole wanting Alice to stay with me, she is going to be hell to deal with now."

"See, so that's why I was trying to lug her onto you! I don't want to deal with her gushing and also I do need to kill her for humiliating me like that! But I like the outside way too much to go to prison for murder. I sounded like such an idiot on the phone." I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that night, and it was only just beginning. It was only half past eleven. Hang on. Half Eleven? I turned to the boys, "Doesn't the concert end at half eleven?"

"Yeah, well you have to take into account the queues for merchandise, which they will buy and the whole drink after a concert they won't be finished until at least twelve. We'll go get them in fifteen"

Exactly fifteen minutes later after ruining my hair again and leaving me a lovely tip, bless them, they left to pick up the girls with Jasper promising to take Alice back with him, leaving me with the flat to myself. If I ever left here that is.

I placed their mugs in the back room for me to sort out later and turned to face Tim, the only customer left. He hadn't touched his coffee since he ordered it three hours ago, but was just staring into the cup like it held the answers to his questions. I walked over to his table and sat down opposite him. He didn't even look up.

"Tim, it's time to go home" He slowly looked up at me, his eyes glazed and unfocused. He nodded and let go of the coffee mug sliding it across the table to me. I smiled and went to place the coffee mug with the rest. When I returned he was gone.

Poor man, he must really hate going home to whatever awaited him there. I hated dealing with Tim, it wasn't that he was the problem it was the fact that he came here to get away from his supposed 'true love'. For someone who had never been in love and whose last boyfriend believed that girls had cooties it really was a downer.

I sighed again and grabbed the cleaning equipment from the cupboard. I started with the basics and wiped all the tables down straightening the sugars and napkins. I wiped down the counters and placed all the unused cups back on the shelves to be brought out tomorrow.

I decided that I might as well get into it and plugged my headphones in, luckily a good song started to play as I decided to mop the floors. I turned it up and started to move with the music, I started to 'whip my hair' as the song suggested and moved around the cafe moping as I went. There is something about throwing yourself around a room and knowing that you look like an idiot that just brings a smile to your face. Of course that is until you realize that someone is watching you. And who that someone is.

I have decided that that one voice, that _one voice_ will be the end of me. It still oozed confidence and I could feel the smug smile on his face.

"Nice dancing" I spun round to be face to face with the devil himself. On reflection it was a bit strange how I had gone from being his biggest fangirl, drooling over the image of him to hating the very thought of his existence. Most people would have been ecstatic at the very thought of speaking to Edward Cullen, however I was humiliated at the thought that he had done that to me. The thought of so many people hearing my voice and listen to me stammer through answers made my cheeks heat again, but now anger was mixed with the embarrassment. Anger at both him and me for getting this worked up over it.

"We're closed I'm afraid" I narrowed my eyes at him. He sat down at one of the stools,

"I just want a cup of coffee. One little cup. "He narrowed his fingers together as if to emphasise how little he was asking for.

"Why are you even here?"

"I just told you, I want a coffee" I moved to the counter and stood in front of him, thankful for the counter between us.

"And you just happened to stumble in here?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He smiled his breathtaking smile at me and for a second I completely forgot my anger at him or the fact that he was the focus of many teenage hearts and had to fight the urge to drag him across the counter and see if his lips were as soft as they looked. I gripped the edge of the counter to stop myself.

"Yes, Hello again Bella"

"How do you know I'm Bella huh, I could be anyone" He pointed at my name tag and read 'Isabella' to me like I was a small child.

"What would you like?"

He looked disappointed. "What that's it? A world famous singer walks into your coffee shop after speaking to you only an hour ago and instead of screaming and all that, you shout at me and ask me what coffee I would like. Well you're no fun." He crossed his arm and pouted over at me. His pout was adorable, shame it didn't cancel out the smugness.

"Way to blow your own horn. And no I will not scream and beg you for your autograph. I have had a crap day okay, I have been here since one in the afternoon making this the longest shift I have ever worked, then I am publicly humiliated by you and when I finally think it's all over you appear again! So please let me know what coffee you would like so I can just go home." He had the decency to look ashamed.

"Could I have a Latte please?" I turned to the machine desperate for this night to end. All I wanted to do was cruel under my covers and never come out again. Lost in my own thought I didn't realize he had started talking.

"It's your friends fault actually, there she was stood not five feet from me and yet she was spent the whole time staring at her phone, I couldn't figure out who as more important to her at that moment than me! So when she held her phone out I just acted on impulse and grabbed it. Trust me I expected it to be a guy on the end of the phone not you."

"Yes what a shame that one out of thousands of females did not have their full attention on you, your ego must have taken a big hit." It was his turn to sigh. He placed his folded arms on the counter and looked directly at me. I looked away finding it hard to look directly into his eyes.

"Look I'm just trying to say sorry for humiliating you like that, I didn't mean to" My eyes flashed to his, immediately every doubt that he was joking left me as I saw the look on his face. He looked genuinely upset.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry, I thought it was going to be her boyfriend or something so I was just gonna joke around with him a bit, but then it was you and you were being all nervous and shy. I really didn't mean to offend you." I turned back to the machine whilst trying to take in what he said. Edward was in my coffee shop apologizing for something. I hadn't really had experience in this area before so I decided to go with the flow.

I turned to face him with a smile and placed his coffee in front of him. "Don't worry about it, I probably won't be able to go out in public again but hey who needs sunlight." He chuckled and took a sip from the steaming mug.

"Do you need a hand?" I looked at him confused.  
"With what?"

"Cleaning this up" He gestured to the half washed floor and I thought of the pile of cups that were waiting to be cleaned.

"Oh no, no I'm okay. Anyway don't you have a big tour bus to get back to or something. Screaming girls and all that" He sipped the coffee again.

"No, I'm staying in a hotel a few minutes from here. I'm playing here for another two nights."

"Oh, well, I'm fine anyway I only have a little left to do." I sighed wishing that was reality.

"I used to work in a cafe you know, I hated the night shift because it meant hours of cleaning up everyone else's mess." I laughed at the image of him in a cafe mopping floors. It made him more human, more reachable, more mine.

He hopped off his stool and into the back room, me trailing beyond him like a puppy. He looked around for a few seconds and then started to open the large machine made to wash the mugs and dishes. I had always hated this machine; it looked like something out of Back To The Future. It was large and silver and held nearly a hundred cups at one time and then when it was finished you would slide out all these shiny new looking cups. Did I mention the water was nearly three hundred degrees? He started to place the mugs in the trays to be placed in the machine, with him bent over like that it was very easy to remember why so many girls liked him. His t-shirt allowed me to see every movement of his muscles and did I mention the jeans. He really did have a nice...

"Are you gonna stand there or just stare at me, I don't mind either way it's just more productive if you helped." I felt the blush infect my face as I moved alongside him and started to place the mugs into the machine. The silence was defiantly awkward.

"You're different to what I expected you know." I turned in surprise to find him watching me.

"What do you mean different, we've only spoken on the phone anyway"

He lent back against the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well on the phone you sounded so nervous I thought you might pass out, so when I walked in here and you started shouting at me I thought for a second I had the wrong place!" I glared over at him.

"Yes well I don't exactly do well under pressure and I hate being the centre of attention so when you put the two together things never go well."

He smirked and went back to placing the mugs into the racks. I spun placing my hands on my hips and increased my glare in his direction.

"What, what does that face mean exactly?" He laughed, the sound doing funny things to my heartbeat. He didn't turn to face me but carried on working.

"It's just that I was hoping to find this nervous waitress who would faint upon seeing me and then I would sign a napkin or something, kiss her cheek and leave knowing that she probably thought it was the best thing to happen to her and now here I am helping you to clean up."

"You know you're wrong a lot right?" I smiled over at him.

He sighed smiling and shook his head to himself "And the strangest thing is I'm having fun. I could be at a massive party with flocks of girls drinking and having a good time yet here I am in a small cafe helping you and I keep thinking that I would much rather be here"

"Well, that's good to know. Your company isn't too bad either" He laughed and placed another rack of mugs in the machine. Only another million to go. I sighed and looked over at him.

"So um, what's it like being famous?"

"Oh you know money, fast cars, big parties, the usual." He placed the last rack of mugs in the machine whilst I set it to fast wash. "Of course there is the downside; I'm away from home almost constantly so I rarely see family or friends." We returned to the front of the shop and he returned to his now cool coffee. I didn't get it. Why was he here, helping me clean up a coffee shop when he could be doing what he just said attending big parties, driving fast cars and being with hot girls? I sighed.

"Why, anyway?" I looked up.

"Why what"

"Why did you wanna know what it's like to be famous, I highly doubt you dream of becoming a star." I ignored the last comment.

"I'm just trying to figure it all out. This night has been so surreal. Why would someone like you come here when you could be sat at a party with flocks of girls at your disposal like you said. I know where I would rather be." He placed his mug down and looked through his lashes at me.

"Maybe I'm the kinda guy that prefers to spend his time with a cute waitress, drinking coffee and mopping floors."

"So you've done this before then. Seducing poor tired waitresses into making you coffee."

His raised his eyebrows and smiled a crocked smile at me. "This is a first actually, but if you believe I was being seductive just wait until I actually try." His smirk grew as he watched the red crawl up my face.

"Yeah, well that makes it sound like you might try to"

"Well I might"

"I'd like to see that" I scoffed and turned to place his cup in the sink. I could hand wash this and just leave it to go in the machine tomorrow. Next thing I knew there was a chest extremely close to my back. He traced his hands along my arms until they too were in the water holding his hands over mine. I stopped breathing waiting to see what he would do next, excitement taking hold of me.

He leaned his mouth down to my ear "If I wanted to seduce you Bella, I could have you eating out of my hands in seconds." I was in such a state of shock that I couldn't even form a response. He took the mug slowly out of my hands and turned away to dry it. I still couldn't move, I started to breathe again and heard him chuckle from next to me.

I don't know where the desire came from but I decided that I needed to wipe that smirk from his face. I moved until I was stood flush behind him and ran my hands slowly up his back feeling his muscle tense as I went. I leaned up on my tiptoes until I reached his ear and gripped it lightly between my teeth slowly dragging them across. "I don't eat out of anyone's hands I have them eating out of mine" I stepped away taking the mug out of his frozen hands and moving to place it with the rest of the mugs.

Just as I had placed the mug on the shelf I felt him spin me around by the shoulders and his mouth crash into mine. He attacked my senses taking complete control of my mouth sucking and biting the right places. I had never been kissed like this before, this was pure need, our noses bashing together as we moved.

I really didn't want to end this but you could only stand on your tiptoes for so long and my toes were starting to hurt. As if sensing my problem he lifted me up and placed me on the counter top. This was a love better. I wove my fingers into his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist whilst his hands explored my back gripping so hard I was sure I would have bruises tomorrow but I didn't care. He licked my bottom lip demanding entrance and gave a small growl when I denied him. We broke apart to breathe and his mouth attacked my neck kissing his way down and along my collarbone. He bit the cord of my neck, payback for me denying him but then he sucked the sensitive skin and all rational thoughts left my mind and I pulled his mouth back to mine attacking it with more passion then before, granting him immediate access this time. He tasted of mint and coffee and something else, something entirely him, my new favourite flavour. We broke apart to breathe leaning against each other's forehead trying to catch our breath. I opened my eyes not remembering when they had closed

"That was defiantly better than going to a party" He smiled at me. I sat back with my arms still around him; it was hard to take him seriously when he appeared to have only one eye.

"Totally" Was the only response that I could form. I was still in a state of shock. That and I was resisting the urge to attack him again. He seemed to be having the same idea but before things got out of hands I slid off the counter and placed my hands onto his chest. That hadn't worked as I had hoped as this new position now made me closer to him then before and I was now eye level with his chest, a chest covered with a tight t-shirt leaving little to my imagination. I stared at his chest in amazement already lost in a daze. I heard him chuckle above me and remove his arms from around me stepping back.

"We need to stop for a second and sort this out before things get out of hand." I looked up at him still in a daze.

"Only for a second right?" Wow, did I actually just say that out loud, when had I become so desperate? Who was I kidding, this was Edward Cullen, smug, helpful, gorgeous Edward Cullen who was an amazing kisser, of course I would need more, always need more, never have enough. I stepped back, he was right we needed to sort this out first, whatever had just happened needed to be discussed. Never had I wanted a discussion to end so quickly and it hadn't even begun.

Rate and review please. Let me know what you think :3

BLuelilytiger24 xx


	2. Saved By Coffee

**I have now realized that it is rather stupid to post the first chapter to anything just before exams. You tend to end up writing instead of revising, so if I have to retake them I am totally blaming you guys. Jokes...kinda?**

**But yes I have had exams and coursework and gigs and all sorts of crazy stuff so this got pushed to the back a bit. But I shall be good from now on I promise! *Crosses fingers* I hope.**

**People actually read this *panics* D: Thanks to you guys who reviewed, you honestly have no idea how glad I was when I opened them and instead of saying "what the fudge is this?" they said "I love it!" Well I love you guys! You rock *high fives***

**This one is for Abbey and the Frew for being awesome and telling me to keep writing...or there would be consequences O.O**

**Tess for being my Gig Buddy and queuing for over seven hours with me in the rain to see MCR! And who's first comments after reading the first chapter was "Lol at Edward Cullen saying bad times."**

**And Crystal for having such an awesome name...**

**Nuff' said!**

They say that coffee can be the cure for any problem. Of course I did not miss the irony of the fact that I worked in a coffee shop but could not stand the taste of it. However, although it tasted like tar it smelt like heaven in my opinion and so I could happily spend a whole day in here preparing coffee and not need a mug of the offending stuff.

Although I could drink a mocha as the chocolate blocked out the taste of the coffee, or a latte as it was so milky you could hardly taste anything else.

Of course this was probably the most stupid to be thinking when sitting across the booth from me was Edward Cullen drinking a cup of coffee. But if I didn't think about how much I hated coffee I would think of the feel of his lips on mine and then how his hands held me and I would not be able to have a civilized conversation after that happened.

Not that we were really having a civilized conversation. In fact neither one of us had said a word in nearly fifteen minutes.

After we finally separated ourselves Edward silently sat down in a booth whilst I went to refill his coffee and made myself a caramel cream. Pfft screw it, I needed something with coffee in right now so I joined him in a latte and joined him at the booth. This is how we had stayed for the past ten minutes, both lost in our own thoughts.

At some point one of us had to start this 'talk' and I knew for a fact it wasn't going to be me. What would I say anyway?

Edward started to shift around on the bench; obviously he was finding this as awkward as I was. I avoided looking at him and instead stared at the wall behind and suddenly noticed the time. It was almost half twelve and I could hear my bed whispering to me from my flat, reminding me that I had several feather pillows to sink into and a large duvet to snuggle under. Hmmm, snuggling, me and Edward snuggling...NO! Sleep first then snuggle. I may have just made out with a superstar but that didn't mean I wasn't tired. At least I still had my priorities in order and sleep was the first thing on my list of things to do. I was so lost in my own world that when Edward did start to speak I jumped a little and spilt my latte all down myself. Of course I was past caring at this point, an elephant could come crashing through the shop and I probably wouldn't even blink. I attempted to rub it off before remembering that Edward had said something. I gave up trying to remove the stain and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry what?" He chuckled over at me and tweaked my nose.

"I said, come my show tomorrow" He checked his watch "Well it's technically today, but you should come."

"It's sold out" He chuckled again.

"I think I could manage to get you in" He looked over at me, his eyes still laughing. Of course he could get me a ticket it was his show. Damn word vomit! How I hate you.

"Um, okay" He was still looking over at me. I shifted nervously before looking at him again. "So are we gonna talk about what just happened?"

He smiled knowingly over at me "What you agreeing to come to my show" Oh darn him, he was going to make me say it wasn't he!

"Well you know, we...and then...and stuff?"I felt my cheeks burn, so what if I couldn't say it out loud. I was too much of a wuss, but he knew what I meant. He laughed over at me, a full head thrown back laugh and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I closed my eyes, the image of him burnt there forever.

"So there is the girl from the phone. I wondered where she was hiding." He face fell and he sighed. "But yes I know what you are talking about, and I honestly don't know" He sighed again and ran his hands through his hair causing it to stick up in all directions. It was adorable and I couldn't help myself when I reached across to flick a stray bit back that had fallen onto his forehead. I went to pull my hand away but he grabbed it and held it in his two, drawing circles on the back of my hand. "I..." another sigh "I like you Bella, and I know, I know it sounds stupid when you consider I have only known you for an hour. But you fascinate me. I feel at home around you, like I can be just Edward, not Edward Cullen the singer. And I want to spend more time with you. I want to be around you. But..."

"But you're in the middle of a massive tour and where would you find the time to visit a little waitress." He started to protest but I cut him off. "Look, I like you too Edward. Heck I thought I liked you before we even meet. But you're even more amazing in person. You're funny and kind and so down to earth. You aren't arrogant or judgemental you're, well, you're just you!" He was looking over at me with the biggest smile on his face.

"You are something else, truly. Look you have to come tonight. In fact scratch that! You are coming early"

"Coming early? What?"

"You're coming to the rehearsal; I can show you around the place and we can spend more time together before the show!" He looked so excited, how could I say no! I nodded unable to speak. His smile grew in size and I smiled back. He put my hands down and continued to drink his coffee the smile never leaving his face. At that moment he reminded me of a small child so easily amused by the idea of me coming to his rehearsal. I yawned the time finally catching up with me I _really_ needed my bed! Edward noticing my yawn laughed a little and stood up pulling his jacket on. I stood as well placing our mugs in the sink for whoever opened tomorrow. I ran to the back room and grabbed my coat and purse. Edward waited for me and walked me to the door, he was even a gentleman! Was there a single flaw to this man! I turned out the lights and locked the door behind us nervous about what would come next.

I turned from the door to see his face inches from mine. I squealed a little in shock and jumped back into the door. I placed my hand over my heart to check it hadn't escaped my chest in shock. "What are you doing?" I gasped out.

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration "trying to figure you out" He stood up straight and looked at me.

"Well you defiantly need sleep if you think that all the answers are written on the back of my head." He gave a small chuckle and stepped back. "I wish it was that easy, but I do need to sleep, big day and all you know. Promise me you will come"

I walked over to him as we started to leave the parking lot and grabbed his arm.

"I promised I will be there. Scouts honour and everything!" We stopped at the corner of the street and turned to each other as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone handing it to me. "Be there say around four?" I placed my number in his phone and handed it back.

"Four it is, big looking building right?" I smiled up at him as he ruffled my hair, strangely it didn't anger me when he did this unlike when Emmett did. He leaned down and placed a small innocent kiss on my lips my eyes closing instantly trying to make the kiss last a little longer. He sighed against my lips and stepped back walking down the street backwards "Tomorrow, promise?" He called as he walked.

"Promise!" I shouted back. He smiled and turned walking around the corner. I stood there still in a daze until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I jumped and started to walk in the direction of my apartment. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and read as I walked.

To. Bella S

From. Unknown number

By the way, if you don't show up tomorrow I will be forced to make another embarrassing phone call again and we both know how you hate those don't we. E xx

I smiled to myself as I walked and replied.

To. Edward C

From. Bella S

Well if I don't go and happen to get a phone call I will simply ignore it thus saving myself the embarrassment. B xxx

I let myself into the building and started the dreaded hike up to my apartment on the sixth floor. I felt his reply on the third set of stairs.

To. Bella S

From. Edward C

You wouldn't dare! E xx

I let myself into the apartment throwing my keys on the side and kicking off my shoes and I made my way to my room.

To. Edward C

From. Bella S

I wouldn't dare what? Not turn up or answer the phone? B xxx

I threw on my pyjamas and trudged into the kitchen to get a glass of water to take to bed. I crawled into my cocoon of warmth and grabbed my phone from the side.

From. Edward C

To. Bella S

Both. You at home yet? E xx

I felt those damn butterflies attack my stomach like I was a teenager again. But man I felt alive!

To. Edward C

From. Bella S

Yep all snuggled up in my cocoon of warmth :D You? B xxx

Was it stupid that I was nervous about his reply? I had never really done this kind of thing as a teenager so I had no idea whether what I was sending was the right reply or the wrong reply. My phone signalled his reply and I was almost too afraid to open it, I closed my eyes and hit the read message button then peeked out of one eye and finally read the message.

To. Bella S

From. Edward C

I'm at the hotel, but my manager sent me a message saying there would have to be some set and song changes before tomorrow so I have to stay up for a little longer to sort that out. I have feeling it will involve moving the barriers so I can't grab random fans phones...oh well , no rest for the wicked as they say. E xxx

I was infatuated with the man yes, but I still panicked for a second that he may want to keep talking until he went to bed and that could be hours from now. I had worked a stupidly long shift and I needed sleep damnit!

To. Edward C

From. Bella S

You poor baby! See! That's what you get for stealing someone's phone. I feel the word Karma could come into play here :p Don't stay up too late you need to be alive to entertain me tomorrow! Remember! B xxx

To. Bella S

From. Edward C

Don't worry I will be the perfect host tomorrow. And don't be cheeky missy! I will have you know I am a real boy now mummy, I don't need sleep! I laugh in the face of sleep! However I feel you do so I shall leave you to your cocoon of warmth. Goodnight Coffee Girl. Sweet dreams. E xxx

I honestly think my heart just burst, I was on such I high I even ignored the fact he had called me Coffee Girl, a thing I knew I would later regret.

To. Edward C

From. Bella S

Night Phone stealer. B xxx

To. Bella S

From. Edward C

That was a terrible comeback you know that right? E xxx

To. Edward C

From. Bella S

I tried. Night night! B xxx

To. Bella S

From. Edward C

Night. E xxx

I switched my phone of and placed it on the side knowing that otherwise I would end up replying to him again. I snuggled down further into my den of pillows and closed my eyes, that stupid grin still on my face.

The last thing I thought before sleep caught me was surprisingly how much I loved that damn coffee shop.

The first thing I noticed was that the light coming into my room was far too bright for it too have been morning. I dug my way out of my pillows until I could see my alarm clock next to the bed. 11:32. Well crap! It was nearly midday! At least I had slept for nearly ten hours, usually I was lucky to get seven. I grabbed my phone wondering why Alice hadn't burst into my room hours ago demanding I get up. I watched the phone power up in a daze. I really wasn't a morning person. I needed tea before I could function properly, that and a rather large bowl of Lucky Charms. My phone finally decided to work but then it suddenly went crazy. I threw it onto the bed like it had turned into a wild animal, which I was starting to fear it had. After a minute of two it finally calmed down and I picked it up gingerly, scared what I might find.

7 missed calls: Alice B, Jasper H.

Five new messages: Alice B, Edward C.

I crawled out of bed and into the kitchen I really needed tea. What the Fudge happened last night.

I opened the messages first. Three proclaimed that I had voicemail one was from Alice saying that if I did not phone her soon she would come and beat my sorry ass up. The last was from Edward C and sent at Half four in the morning.

To. Bella S

From. Edward C

I know your asleep but thought I would let you know that I am finally going to bed so no need to panic, I shall have my beauty sleep (not that I need it) E xxx

Everything that happened last night came back in a flash, the phone call, then the shop and the texting and the kiss. Oh Gosh the Kiss! Then the date! I heard my phone hit the floor my mind going into mental breakdown at the reminder of what was to happen today. The sound of the kettle whistling brought me back to reality and I grabbed my phone from the floor listening to the voicemail as I made my tea. Who knew Alice had such colourful language when she was mad? Well me of course but these were a new level. I decided to phone her back before she put one of her many threats into action. Unfortunately she answered on the second ring,

"Well, look who finally graced us with her presence" I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning to you too Alice" I could feel her anger through the phone. "Good morning? GOOD MORNING! YOU WON'T THINK IT'S A GOOD MORNING BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU LAST NIGHT HUH? JASPER TOLD ME THAT YOU ASKED HIM TO HAVE ME! WHAT THE FUDGE BELLA!"

"That is what I was going to tell you about actually, but since you've taken that tone you can forget it!" Oh how I loved playing with her. Her tone changed instantly.

"Wait something big happened didn't it! You have to tell me! Bella _please_!"

"Actually I need your help with something"

"What?"

"Look comes round and I can explain everything to you... after I strangle you of course"

"Give me five, no Ten!" She hung up and I ran to the bathroom to begin preparations for the day.

I had never seen Alice speechless in the entire time I had known her, and that had been a long time. She had entered the flat to find me sat in my room my entire wardrobes contents on the floor around me, she of course panicked thinking I was having a breakdown because apparently me taking an interest in my appearance meant a breakdown. Thanks Alice.

I calmed her down by telling her what happened yesterday and why I needed to look good, I was spending the day with Edward Cullen...

She hadn't said anything since. She was still sat on the end of my bed just staring at me, mouth wide open and everything. I reached out to close her mouth, when my phone vibrated on the side. I reached for it.

C

To. Bella S

Morning Coffee Girl. I have my morning coffee, not as good as yours but still and I am off to the arena. You better be there at four! E xxx

I smiled and showed the message to her. She gasped and jumped up and down on the bed before leaping at me. "Bella! You're going on a date with THE Edward Cullen! I am soooo proud of you!"

"Well it's not a date" I mumbled "We're just gonna hang out and stuff"

"If you say so...Come on I have to make you presentable and I only have so long!" I shoved her off me "Hey!"

I had to admit that Alice was a life saver and miracle worker. She had teamed some faded grey skinny jeans with a fitted band tee that read "Killjoys make some noise" and my red converse. She had given me smoky eyes and a red lip stain. I kept biting my lips watching them bring out the colour in the mirror. It was coming up to half three and I was nervous now. What if he realized I was in fact a total nerd and klutz and never wanted to see me again! I turned to Alice about to claim that I couldn't go when she shoved my jacket and bag into my arms and shoved me out the door telling me to 'Go get my man'. Well great.

The ride there was eventful, I tapped my leg nervously on the bus which made the man next to me throw constant angry glances at me then as I left the bus my bag caught on the door and I nearly got dragged off again. By the time I arrived I was a mess. I was glad that I had refused Alice's invitation for a quick lunch as I felt ready to be sick. There was already a long queue next to building of squealing girls, some carrying signs that said things like 'MARRY ME EDWARD' and a rather strange one that said 'OUR BABIES WOULD BE BEAUTIFUL WE WERE MADE TO REPRODUCE TOGETHER.' I ran up the stairs and up to the desk where two girls were currently talking to the receptionist. There was a low murmur of a guitar being played coming from a large set of double doors guarded by two large men. I turned back to the desk.

"I swear on my life that Edward Cullen and I are like related by like blood and stuff and he told me to meet him today so that we could like reconnect!" I looked at the girl. She was blonde and towered over the other girl who was small with short mousy brown hair. Neither of them looked in anyway related to Edward. The receptionist obviously realized this too and very calmly placed her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Yes, you and five other girls today have claimed to be related to Mr. Cullen. Strange don't you think?" She raised her eyebrows at them a small smirk on her face. "If you can give me your names I will have them given to Mr. Cullen along with his other supposed relatives and if you are in fact his long lost whatever then indeed feel free to go see him. Until then however I suggest you go and stand in the queue." One of the girls turned to go but the other grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Fine my name is Crystal and this here is Tess, and just you wait! When Edward runs out here and demands to know who refused us entry we both know who will be blamed." The receptionist merely raised her eyebrows higher and replied "Of course dear." The girl stormed off dragging her poor friend with her. I mentally high fived the receptionist, man was she awesome. I approached her desk where she was busily typing away.

"Um, hi, I'm here to see Edward" She didn't look up.

"Of course dear, and what are you his long lost sister?" I took it back, I hated this woman. "No, just a friend actually." She finally looked up and me. "Well that's a first. Just a friend. I must commend you dear on your originality it's usually his long lost sister of his secret girlfriend. But still the answer is no." I sighed, what was wrong with this woman! Fine! Two can play that game!

"No really I am here to see him. I will phone him if you like?" Take That!

"Go right ahead dear" Damn she still didn't believe me. Well watch this she devil! I pulled out my phone and scrolled till I got to Edward number and pressed call. The quiet guitar playing instantly stopped and I raised my eyebrows at her. Point one to me! Edward finally answered the phone.

"Heya Bella. Where are you?" I turned away from the desk a smile growing on my face. Man his voice was beautiful.

"I'm outside"

"Well why aren't you coming in?" I could hear loud banging noises echoing through the phone.

"We are having a few security problems, apparently although the whole I'm a friend excuse is new it still won't get me in."

"Crap, yeah I forgot to give Dorothy the heads up that you were coming today. Give me a sec." He hung up and I turned towards the receptionist. The she devil was called Dorothy, how could such a sweet name be given to such an evil person. I smiled over at her. "He's sorting it now"

"I bet he is love, I bet he is." Right at that moment Edward came through the doors and into the reception. I turned to him and took a moment to admire the God in front of me. He was wearing another dark t-shirt with a pair of slouch jeans and no shoes. Wait, no shoes? Why was he not wearing shoes or socks? Of course being me I vocalized this too him as he walked over.

"Why are you barefoot?" He grabbed me in a hug. "Hi Bella, It's good to see you too. I have had a lovely day, thank you for asking." I felt myself blush against his chest. "Hello Edward" He laughed and stepped away from me, his arm still around my shoulders. "I have no idea why I rehearse barefoot, I just always have and always will" He winked at me and turned to Dorothy "Dorothy my dear, this here is Bella and she is our special guest for the day!" Dorothy blushed over at me and mumbled out what I assume was 'Hello Bella' but I didn't care because Edward had started pulling me towards the large double doors.

The arena was massive, and I'm talking thousands and thousands of empty seats, which was actually quite freaky. We walked through the sea of seats towards a massive stage. I had never been here before. Sure I had heard of all the gigs that were being played but I had always been at home or at work. I really needed to get out more. We turned down one of the aisles towards a large black box. I found out that the box was actually a small platform covered in equipment. Two men were sat in large black chairs; they were both wearing massive headphones with microphones attached. Edward turned towards me. "This is Laurent and James; they do the lighting and mics for the show I need to do a few more checks so I need you to stay here with them for a bit" He grabbed a set of headphones and placed them on my head. "Now the mic on here will feed straight into my earpiece here" He pointed to a small earpiece "and then I will reply through the stage mic which will feed into here" He tapped the side of the headphones and it vibrates through my head. He smiled down at me and stroked my cheek with the back of his hands "Thank you for coming today. I didn't think you would"

"I promised didn't I" I smiled up at him. He stroked my cheek once more and turned towards the stage.

Up until this moment I had argued on whether I preferred the sound of his laughter or his singing but nothing truly compared to the sound of his voice spoken directly into my ear. It didn't matter that he was in fact stood on the stage, the headphones made it sound like he was stood directly beside me. I was so lost in the sensation of his voice that I wasn't focusing on what he was saying so I decided to concentrate. But then he chuckled and I was lost again.

I became aware again when I realised that he was calling my name. Knowing I couldn't respond without making a fool of myself I waved towards the stage instead.

"Bella I said I needed to check my earpiece. Can you say something?" Great now I didn't even have to open my mouth to look an idiot. I sighed, loudly. I saw Edward flinch on the stage.

"Yep, it works...words would have better though" I cringed,

"Sorry" He spent a few minutes moving the stool and guitar around until he seemed comfortable and then started to strum a few cords whilst James and Laurent seemed to play with the dials next to me. James turned to the stage."Okay Edward we want you to go from where we left off" Edward nodded and soon the strumming turned into notes. Notes I recognized instantly. This had been one of the first songs of his that I had listened too. It was beautiful and a favourite of mine. I felt the tears fall instantly. I had never cried this much in my whole life as I had in the past two days.

I turned to see both James and Laurent staring at me. "Are you crying?"

"No! I just have something in my eye okay!" I rubbed my hands under my eyes to wipe away any evidence, they were still staring. Laurent turned towards James. "Dude, she's gone already. She is smitten with him like the rest of them!"

"He always gets the good ones" Laurent gave him a pat on the back and I turned back towards the stage. I had to get through this without crying.

I did in fact manage to get through the first half of rehearsals, although there were more tears and a dribbly nose ever once in a while. Thankfully Edward didn't see it as he was on stage. Unfortunately he heard it. The first thing Edward did when he got of stage was to ask if I had a cold. I just mumbled a yes and hoped he would let it go. However this ended in my favour when Edward decided I had to wear his hoodie to keep myself warm. I might have a cold more often.

I watched the second half sat in a chair at the back with a hot chocolate snuggled in the scent of Edward and it was truly the best afternoon of my life, even though the fun had yet to begin. Edward came back to where I was sat and fell into the chair next to me. "I have to go and change and get my hair done. They should start letting people in soon and the support act will play. You can stay in the booth with James and Laurent if you like or you can be in the standing crowd or you can have a seat. It's really up to you" He turned towards me and handed me a pass. "This will get you backstage if you want." I twisted in my seat so that I was facing him.

"Are you nervous?" He chuckled a little and took my hand tracing it with his fingers. "I'm always a little nervous before a show but that's a good thing. I like to think the nerves make me perform better." He smiled shyly at me and I wanted so badly to kiss him again. I had spent the past two hours watching him on stage and now all I wanted to do was pull him towards me and start where we left of last night. But in the end I just pulled him towards me for a hug however he must have been feeling the same because as I went to pull away but he pulled me towards him again and claimed my lips as his. I once again revelled in the taste of him. He pulled away and smiled at my pout. "I've been wanting to do that all day." My pout turned into a smile quickly. "Really?"

"Really. You have no idea how sexy you are in my clothing" I pulled him towards me again but we were interrupted by security. I glared towards them. "Mr. Cullen you have to get backstage soon, they are going to start letting people in." Edward sighed and after a quick kiss stood and faced the security. "Thank you, I'll go now" They turned and left us.

He smiled down at me. "Showtime!"

"I'll see you on the other side"

"You'll wait for me?"

"Of course! I think I'll need a coffee after this anyway"

"Well I do love a coffee after the show" He came towards me and started to pull me out of the chair I swatted him away laughing. "Go! Before the fan girls get in here!"

"You'd protect me from them wouldn't you?"

"There are only so many girls I can fight off at once!"

"Well I better get going then before we get attacked!"

"Go!" He kissed me once more and jogged off behind the stage. I made my way towards James and Laurent who once again were staring at me, this time with mouths open. I jokingly shoved both their shoulders. "What are you staring at?" They both turned around in the seats and started fiddling with the dials. "Nothing." I laughed and turned when screaming girls started to run in as the doors were opened.

Let the show begin.

**There we have it! Part two! **

**Review and let me know what you think :3**

**And yes people really do cry at gigs, I have witnessed it. Maybe even taken part .**


	3. Strange Encounters

**This one is for the lovely Hollie who ran up to me in school and screamed WRITE MORE! and walked off and now will randomly ask, 'Have you written more?' to which I reply 'yes' to make her happy.**

**To all you who reviewed, even Tess...(and yes Tess they will have flaws, I am only two chapters in dear...but I love you anyway and your midnight conversations on ways to torture poor Edward and Bella)**

**My every lovely Abbey and Frew...my threatening friends D:**

**I am writing this sat in the lovely sun that has decided to appear listening to my Writing playlist which includes Mumford & Sons, The Fray, Vampire Weekend and lots of mellow music...Anyway enough about that.**

**Here is part three of my supposed one shot...that worked didn't it...**

**There will of course be many a spelling mistake in this because i happen to be the worst speller in the world...**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight...but if I did...Oh the things I would do!**

**Enjoy!**

I had always thought the term fangirl was a bit extreme, an over exaggeration but it was now becoming clear to me that it was in fact the perfect word for the sight in front of me. I was sat with James and Laurent watching the last support band playing. I had started in the crowd but soon discovered that it was a mistake. I had never been inappropriately touched so much in my entire life! Who would have known that teenage girls could be so brutal! I knew that tomorrow I would wake up with some major bruising.

I had quickly escaped back to my bubble of safety with James and Laurent. Here I could sit down and watch the band without fatal injury. I could never understand why Alice and Rosalie enjoyed being pushed around and trodden on when there were plenty of empty seats at the back of the hall, free from any form of violence.

James and Laurent seemed extremely busy, constantly flicking switches and pushing dials. I watched them fascinated, I could now recognize the switches for the lighting but everything else was lost to me. I focused back on the band on stage. They were good I had to admit and I felt myself swaying in my chair to the beat. The band announced the last song and I felt the butterflies rise in my stomach. Edward was on next and I would finally see him live on stage with all the lights and effects. I suddenly realized why Alice was so hyper last night I could feel myself bouncing up and down in the seat I was so eager to see him. James looked over at me bouncing and laughed.

"Okay there sweetheart?" I knew the smile on my face made me look like a maniac but at this point I didn't care, I nodded at him too happy for words and he laughed and turned back to the dials. The band finally left the stage and a large white curtain fell over the stage. People started to hand out water around the crowd. Then together we spent the next few minutes in anticipated silence waiting for the screen to lift. James turned and passed me the headphones and whispered "He's on in a minute". I placed the headphones on and gripped the edge of my chair. Suddenly a large shadow appeared on the sheet and a large guitar was heard throughout the room, everyone in the room screamed, the girls going crazy. I held back my scream knowing that it would feed directly into Edward's earpiece and neither of us wanted that.

Laurent turned a few more dials turned to me and winked. "Edward you are on in five, four, three, two, one..." The sheet was pulled up and the lights raised.

It was that moment that proved to me that Edward Cullen had to be more than human. There he stood in the centre of the stage looking beyond human. His hair had been gelled up so that I stood neatly rather than the mess it was earlier he had changed into a tight black top and skinny jeans with a pair of bright red converse. He stood there as the screaming continued a small smile on his face. I couldn't help the small 'wow' that escaped my lips and I saw his smile grow on stage as he looked over at me.

"Oh hush you" I murmured into the microphone and I watched him resist a laugh.

He looked at the still screaming crowd and stepped up to the microphone. "Good Evening! And how are you all tonight?" His reply was a large scream.

It was fascinating to watch stage Edward. He was so different from the Edward I had spent the day with. On stage he turned into the confident and cocky man I had spoken to on the phone. It was nice to know that he was different in reality, that I had seen a side of him that many hadn't but at the same time I had to wonder which side of him as real. I only hoped it was the one I had seen today.

There was no denying that he had the most talented voice I had ever heard and I might have possibly cried throughout the whole of his performance, not caring that he could hear every moment of it or the fact that James and Laurent kept throwing me strange looks. I decided I had to clean myself up before he left the stage otherwise he might just find me in a puddle of my own tears and unattractive nose dribble.

I crept into the girls bathroom and grabbed some tissue, I hardly wanted to hand Edward his hoodie back covered in snot, and blew my nose. Loudly. The other girls in the bathroom gave me a that-is-so-disgusting-did-you-have-to-do-that look whilst they applied more make up to their already layered face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and cringed. I forgot that I was one of the unfortunately person that went red and blotchy whilst crying and my make-up had run all down my face. Well so much for waterproof mascara! How much had I cried?

I decided I needed to clean myself up half out of dignity and half not wanting Edward to see me in such a state. I was about to sort myself out when my phone sprung to life in my pocket. Alice. I had completely forgotten to let her know what was happening and now I was in trouble.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Miss I-never-reply-to-messages"

"Sorry I have been kinda busy you know"

"I know! But still! This is ME we are talking about! So how is it going?" I sighed.

"Okay so far, but my make up was running so I'm in the toilets right now. I was thinking of trying to get backstage to clean myself up"

"You were crying weren't you?"

"Noooooo"

"Weren't you"

"Noooooooo"

"Tell me the truth Bella or so help me I will ban you from the kitchen for a month"

"Fine, I was crying"

"There we go! That wasn't so hard as it! Now what was that about going backstage?"

"I was going to go backstage to see if I could sort my make-up out there"

"One second, you can get backstage?"

"Yeah Edward gave me a pass. Why?"

"And you haven't been back there yet!"

"No."

"GET YOUR SKINNY ASS BACKSTAGE AND GET SNOOPINGGG"

"Snooping for what!"

"Bella, you have the opportunity to go into Edward Cullen's dressing room. A feat that millions of girls have spent their life trying to achieve and you tell me that you haven't gone in his room yet!"

"Well I was enjoying the concert"

"Get back there NOW! And call me when you do! Love you!" With that she hung up and left me staring at the phone in shock. She was making me do this a lot lately I had realised.

Well I had my orders and now I had to follow them. I was going to go backstage anyway now I was just going backstage with a purpose. Damn it I still felt guilty. Okay I would go into his room and just look at what was in there. I would not look in his draws or anything like that. Just a quick look and he did say I could.

I made my way to the side of the stage without looking at him once, If I did I knew I wouldn't be able to leave again. The door to backstage was being guarded by the same people as before and I practically shoved my pass at them before running through the doors.

It was as the door closed on me that I realized I had no idea where Edward's dressing room actually was. I wondered down the corridor looking at each door I passed, eventually after several turns and a few close calls with wrong doors I found it.

However what I also found was another woman in the room. She was beautiful with long caramel hair and bright green eyes and she was dressed elegantly but simply in a white t-shirt and black trousers. I stood in the doorway uncertain of what to do when she turned in the chair to face me. We both spent a moment sizing each other up before she stood up to greet me. She came forward and offered me her hand. "Hello dear, I'm Esme can I help you?" I took her hand and shook it, confused about the whole situation.

"Hello, I'm Bella". She smiled and sat back down offering the other seat to me, I took it still in a daze.

"So how do you know Edward?" Funny, I was just about to ask that. She must have sensed my confusion. "I assumed you knew Edward as I know my son was wearing a hoodie just like that one earlier this morning which seems rather baggy on you my dear I just assumed it was his, I'm sorry am I wrong?" Well at least I knew who she was now; this here was Edward Cullen's mother. I looked down at the hoodie I wore and how it did dwarf me, I looked up at her expectant face. "Oh yeah um, well I kinda met him yesterday at this cafe I work in because he..."She interrupted me with a laugh "So you're Isabella, he explained you to me at lunch this afternoon. He was right you are utterly adorable." I felt the heat rush to my face at the compliment and the fact that Edward had called me adorable.

"He seems rather taken with you" She leant on the dresser and placed her face on her hand, smiling as she did so.

"He does?" Edward seemed 'taken' with me? Her smile grew in size.

"Oh yes all through lunch it was Bella this and Bella that I couldn't get a word in edgeways!" She laughed again. "Dear, it was wonderful. Usually he spends our lunches complaining about all the work he is doing and how stressed he is but today there wasn't even a single complaint even when he told me he had to rearrange his sets he laughed it off. It makes me wonder what on earth you did to him my dear." I could feel the heat radiating off my face.

"I haven't done anything really. I mean I have only known him less than twenty four hours. Are you sure he meant me?" I pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over my hands and hugged them to me, embarrassed with the conversation topic. She leaned across and patted my knee. "Of course dear, it's so nice for him to finally have someone like that in his life." Wait, what?

"Like what?"

"Oh you know someone stable, willing to go the distance for him. He was just so happy when he spoke of you I knew he had found the one that would stay with him through all of the touring and the late nights." Woah woah woah, I did not like this turn in conversation. I had known Edward less than twenty four hours and yet his mother was practically shoving us up the aisle; my mind conjured up the image of her forcing the rings onto our fingers.

"What did Edward say about our relationship then?" I breathed in deeply, scared on the answer.

"Oh nothing dear, I could just tell. I am his mother after all! And the last time I saw that look in his eyes was with Victoria! Darling I know that look when I see it and it was clear as day on his face what his feelings towards you are. He already has his clothing on you" She smiled knowingly. "The look on your face as well dear, well if I didn't know you I would have said you had been together years not a day. It's just so wonderful how you have affected Edward and.." I stood up, unable to hear any more of it. I mumbled an excuse and fled the room running in the nearest room before letting the tears flow. The worst fact of all was that now she had mentioned it I could see it all. Me and Edward together out whole live in front of us. I could picture him in the suit he would wear at our wedding, how he would stare me directly in the eyes whilst saying the vows. I could picture how our children would look, some with his bright green eyes some my brown, how Edward would be a great father and I wanted it. I wanted it all. I slid down the door listening to the echoes of his singing and guitar facing the truth. I had somehow fallen in love with Edward.

Before I had been in love with the idea of Edward Cullen, his fame and beauty, but this time it was different, I was in love with the manthat made up Edward Cullen, his smile and laughs. And I knew that in a few days he would leave here and I would carry on living my life, but for the first time the prospect of that seemed daunting instead of exciting. I pictured myself in ten years time sitting in my room listening to his CD again and again dreaming of these days.

I wiped my eyes on the sleeves of his hoodie knowing that this would mean that I would have to take it home and wash it giving me another excuse to see him so that I could return it.

I opened the door hoping to sneak out so that I could go home and wallow on self pity, I could call Edward and just tell him that I felt ill.

It was as I was making my way back down the hallway that I heard the lack of music and who should walk around the corner but Edward, he looked shocked to see me so he obviously hadn't noticed my exit from the arena. I froze at the sight of him knowing that my face had already given away my recent crying spree. His face changed to one of concern as he came towards me.

"Bella what's wrong?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. I felt my bottom lip quiver and knew that the tears were inevitable so all I could do was shake my head at him. His face turned from concerned to panicked as soon as he noticed my tears. "Bella tell me what's wrong!" I threw myself at him throwing my arms around his middle and clinging to him, inhaling his scent and memorizing how it felt to be held by him. He pulled me along to his dressing room and I went to protest until I realized that his mother had left the room at some point. He sat me down and he took the seat where only moments before his mother had been. He sat there looking concerned until I had calmed down and I started to realize I had just made a fool of myself and how I was possibly ruining his night. I looked up at him.

"You were amazing tonight" I smiled slightly over at him but his face did not change.

"Screw that, what was all that about?" I looked at him sat there and could not help but recall the conversation that I had just had in this room.

"Could we maybe go for that coffee I promised?" He studied me for a few moments before standing up and going into the bathroom closing the door behind him. I looked at my reflection in the mirror above the dresser and almost laughed. My face was all red and blotchy and my eyes red and swollen but at the same time I looked more alive than before, the blush was high in my cheeks and my eyes looked alive and wild. I was wiping the last of my make up from under my eyes when Edward walked back into the room now wearing a different set of clothing and a large jacket, he walked over to the door and held it open for me.

I turned in the hallway about to walk toward the hall when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back a small smile on his lips. "We have to go the other way if you don't want to be attacked by the fangirls." I nodded and followed him in the other direction until we came upon a different exit that opened up onto the other side of the arena. I smiled over at him and he grabbed my hand pulling me down the road. "I know this small park not too far from here where we can talk, is that okay?" I nodded before setting off. We stopped along the way in a small coffee shop and ordered our drinks to go before making our way to the park.

The park was hidden behind a large group of trees and it consisted of only a small set of swings a seesaw and a roundabout. We headed for the swings claiming once each, both swinging back and forth gently. I smiled over at him. "How did you know this was here?"

"When I first started performing I played at a small venue down the road from here, it was terrible! I was so nervous I forgot words and played notes wrong. As soon as my set was done I ran out of there and stumbled across this place, so now whenever I'm in the area I try to make time to come here to remind myself how far I've come" He smiled over at me. "Now are you gonna tell me what that was about back there?" he asked gently. I chose to look down at the hot chocolate in my hands rather than his face as I explained.

"I was going to your dressing room because Alice phoned and um I couldn't really hear her so I thought we might have more privacy and your mother was in there and she said well,um" I heard him sigh sharply and I looked over at him but he was looking up at the sky instead.

"I am going to kill her! I told her not to do this!"

He looked across at me "Whatever she said Bella feel free to ignore it, she is just an old woman with nothing better to do with her life then meddle with mine!" I laughed at his sudden burst of anger.

"First off your mother looks no older that thirty and she didn't say anything terrible I just think she reads into things a little too seriously and it took me by shock that's all. I honestly don't know why I was that upset anyway, it was nothing she said." Which was true, it was not what she had said; it was what she had made me realize that had upset me. Edward looked at me silently for a few more moments before placing his coffee down and swinging properly, his legs propelling him high into the air. I joined him letting the earlier stress and upset flow away with each swing. I looked over at Edward who was staring at me with a stupidly large grin on his face, I laughed realizing my face must have looked the same. "Jump off with me?" Usually I would never have thought about doing it with my levels of clumsiness but tonight was different so instead I counted to three and on three we both leapt of the swings flying through the air both of us falling flat on our faces.

I rolled over until I was lying next to him, shoulder to shoulder. I looked up at the sky letting my breath settle before looking at him, he must have sensed my gaze because he too looked over at me. He rolled over onto his side and stroked my check before leaning down and placing his lips gently against mine. It was the most innocent kiss I had ever received and it almost brought tears to my eyes but soon innocent was not enough and I grabbed his hair pulling me towards him enjoying the way out mouths battled for dominance. He kissed me until I could no longer remember my name but soon nature intervened and I shivered against his lips. He lent back and went back to stroking my cheek "We should get you inside before you freeze to death." I pouted up at him. "But I don't want you to go yet." He lent down and placed his lips gently against mine before pulling away "I don't want to leave you yet either but if you don't get you in soon you may wake up missing a few fingers."

I looked up at him looking directly into his eyes knowing that what I was about to ask may change the entire evening into an even better night or a night curled up on my sofa alone.

"Come back with me then." I saw him reading the challenge in my eyes and the meaning of what I had just said, I waited for him to say no and for the rejection to flood me but he looked at me a small smile on his face and answered the reply that made my heart skip a beat and my toes curl.

"I'd love too."

**DUN DUN DUUNNN**

**What will they get up to in Bella's flat?**

**What do you want them to do in Bella's flat? Hmmmmmm**

**I didn't atually list the Songs that Edward Might sing/ sound like because in the end there were too many for me to choose between and so i shall leave that up to your lovely imaginations!**

**Review and I shall see you in the next chapter *laughs evily***


	4. Note to all

Hello all!

Just a little note from me to you.

Now I hate to do this already but because I haven't updated in like two months I thought I would let you all know.

This is due to my exams starting soon and revision taking over every waking hour of my life, my exams officially begin tomorrow. *cries*

So this is me letting you know that I will be updating soon – I have in my possession an almost finished chapter :3.

But I can't finish or post it until exams are over in two weeks so it will be here eventually, and as an apology I may post two chapters, because me being me I don't ever write in order, I have bits and pieces all over the place.

After my exams are finished that is my school life finished and I begin my glorious gap year and I can write until even I get sick of it...

So please don't hate me!

I will see you all again soon!

Bluelilytiger xx


	5. On my Own

**Taadaa! Here it is! The next chapter! **

**I warn you it is a sad chapter my dears . But once you wade through the depression and doubts there is a nice shiny meadow on the other side that you can relax in. Trust me I'm there now trying to get over writing this!**

**Thank you all for you patients with this chapter! You guys are saints! Thankfully there were not too many demands of **_**where is the next one!**_** Or **_**are you ever gonna write again?**_

**This chapter started very differently, with big arguments and confessions but poor old Edward and Bella kept arguing that it wasn't how they wanted it and they kept going on and on about a different version until I gave in and wrote it. They won and this is how they wanted it to go and I must admit that they were correct as usual and it is much better than the other version I had written...I might post my first attempt I'm not too sure yet?**

**I haven't had it Beta'd yet either as I decided to put in up first and make changes later. Ignore my many spelling mistakes and strange sentences, my word vomit may not always come out the way I wanted it too...**

**I** **thought you might want to know some of the songs that I wrote to, I have to put music on that is the same mood of my writing, it's the music that I can image playing in the background of the moment so you can listen too if you so wish...**

**Script - I'm Yours (Bella watching Edward sleep)**

**Good Charlotte- I don't wanna be in love (Bella sat in the living room)**

**Secondhand Serenade – The last song ever (Bella's phone call too Alice)**

**Trading Yesterday - Shattered (Bella and Edward say goodbye)**

**Pink- Glitter in the air (Bella at work)**

**Owl City – Meteor Shower (Bella's revelation)**

**Florence and the Machines – Cosmic love (Bella running to the gig)**

**Elbow – Open Arms (Bella first speaks to Edward)**

**Lady Gaga – Marry the Night (Bella's confession to Edward)**

**Let me know if you picked different songs that you thought were better choices?**

**But yes here we go! Tissues at the ready!**

/

Personally when I had invited Edward back to the flat I hadn't meant it to end with us playing Mari Kart for three hours followed by some making out on the sofa and ending in us snuggling together on my bed until we fell asleep.

But by the time we had arrived at the flat we were too cold to think about anything other than cuddling under a blanket and drinking hot chocolate. The cold had cooled down our raging hormones and we both realized we were too tired to do anything other than play each other on the Wii ( I won the majority of races but Edward refuses to admit it.)

After out seven billionth race I had reached over Edward to get to my hot chocolate which lead to my lips 'accidently' landing on his and soon Mario Kart was forgotten. We spent the next hour slowly indulging each other with slow and careful caresses and kisses until our mouths were yawning more than they were kissing.

We somehow managed to crawl into my room shredding clothing as we went and collapsing into bed, I had managed to find a spare pair of Jasper's pyjama bottoms for Edward, sure I was tired but I knew I would become rather distracted if Edward slept in his boxers. I changed into my cami and shorts in the bathroom and walked in to the bedroom to find Edward already fast asleep. It suddenly hit me that the poor boy probably only managed to get three or four hours of sleep last night and had just managed to do a concert and then this on top. I looked over at the clock on my bed stand to see it was almost two in the morning. I climbed into the bed and turned to face him.

Edward's face was almost childlike in sleep. He had pulled the covers up around his chin and had snuggled into them. I stroked the plains of his face amazed that this angel was here with me. I noticed a small scar beside his right eyebrow and wondered over what could have caused it. I kissed it gently but still managed to wake Edward up. He looked up into my face a small look of confusion on his face as he figured out where he was.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep" I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

"You need to sleep too" His eyebrows furrowed as he wound his arm around my waist and pulled me down so that I was resting my head on his chest. I smiled into his chest and finally gave in to the call of sleep.

/

I was woken hours later by the buzzing of my alarm clock. I could ignore it, I wasn't needed at work until two. I rolled over and snuggled into my pillow. My very warm pillow, I didn't remember buying this pillow, oh well, I snuggled further into my pillow but my pillow didn't seem to like this and started moving. My pillow somehow managed to turn off the alarm ceasing the annoying buzz, what a clever pillow; I would have to buy more of these. My pillow muttered "Damn alarm" and then snuggled back down with me. Yep, I would definitely be buying more of these pillows. Sleep pulled me under again.

/

I woke hours later to find my magic pillow missing. I sat up in bed and tried to recall where it might have gone when I noticed a body was beside me. I screamed and leapt from the bed to face my attacker. However all I saw was a head appear from under the covers. A head that by now I was rather familiar with. Said head was attached to a chest, a rather naked chest that distracted me from the rest of him. He had the most gorgeous chest I had ever seen. Not that I had seen many in real life, just in the magazines that Alice had shown me and when we had gone swimming with Jasper and Emmett, not that they counted they were practically family! He mumbled something and it took my mind a moment to process that he had spoken. I looked at my bed stand "It's just gone twelve." Edward sat up fully in the bed and ran his hands through his hair and down his face. He turned to me with a look of caution on his face.

"Are you actually awake this time?"  
"Huh?" Of course I was awake.

"Well you were talking in your sleep, trust me we had some interesting conversations. And no I don't speak French."

"I don't remember this!" I felt my cheeks burn; of all the nights for my sleep talking to kick in, oh who was I kidding it happened every night. But still, what the heck had I said?

"Of course you wouldn't you were asleep" He said with an amused smile on his face. Well damn...I looked around the room to avoid his face and then realized that I had a semi naked Edward Cullen in my bed and decided to take advantage of this whilst I could. I jumped back onto the bed and onto Edward lap. I automatically placed my arms around his neck and he placed his on my waist.

He smiled down at me. "Well someone is cheerful in the morning."

"Trust me I am usually terrible but you have cheered me up"

"Well thank you waking up to you wasn't such an unpleasant experience either" I slapped his arm and realized that I was for the first time in a long time truly happy. I felt alive just being in his presence and knew that all I wanted was more of this. More of him, more of this feeling, more of this...love?

No I wasn't in love with him! I couldn't be in love with him; we had only been together less than forty eight hours. And yet my mind easily brought up images of this happening every morning and I liked it. I wiped the thought from my mind and nuzzled my nose up against his "What do you fancy doing then?" He nuzzled me back.

"I'm not needed till three so until then I am all yours" He spread his arms wide and gestured towards himself. I hovered in front of his face and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "All mine eh, well I do like the sound of that." I placed my lips against his revelling in the taste of him, out tongues duelled lazily as we basked in our morning glow, both trying to ignore what we were both fighting. The knowledge that this was Edward's last day with me.

We eventually got out of bed and I wade my way into the kitchen whilst Edward used the shower and bathroom. I made a stack of cheese and tomato bagels and placed them on the table whilst I flicked aimlessly through the TV, my mind troubled.

I feared that I was falling irrevocably in love with Edward and he was leaving and I had no way out of this mess. I was stuck, I couldn't fight my attraction to him nor could I stop him from leaving later tonight. He had explained to me that straight after the show the set would be packed and loaded and they would be off to the next destination and away from me.

If this had been some sort of novel Edward would have announced his undying love for me and then whisked me away with him, and we would have travelled the world together basking in each other's love.

But this wasn't some sort of cheesy love story and I had to work tonight whilst he was performing so we would have to say goodbye this afternoon when I left for work.

I felt tears form in my eyes. Why did I have to go and fall in love with some stupidly famous singer of all the people? The first time I wanted to actually be with someone and they were leaving. Was this some sort of punishment for claiming that I was independent? That I didn't need anyway. Was it some sort of sick punishment to find someone and then have them taken away?

I was well on my way to spiralling into a hurricane of self pity when the phone rang. I looked over at the caller id to see the name ALICE flashing at me. I grabbed the phone and murmured a hello.

"My Bella sense was tingling. Are you okay?" I heard Jasper mumble "You have a Bella sense?" in the background. Usually that would have made a giggle escape me but I was too depressed to even truly acknowledge it.

"He's leaving Al." My voice cracked when I said leaving and tears started to overflow from my eyes.

"Yes but you always knew he was leaving didn't you" I wiped my hand across my eyes to catch the tears.  
"I know, but now its happening and I don't know what to do" The do unfortunately came out more as a wail than a word. Alice sighed on the other end.

"Look just give me five and I will be there, start putting the ice cream in the micro' so it's all soft when I get there, kay"

"I can't Alice, he's gonna be out of the shower soon and then we need to have a serious conversation about what we are going to do"

"Wait, back up there a second. He's there with you? As in he stayed the night?"

"Yes Alice, but it's not like that! We just slept no funny business happened at all." I heard her whistle down the phone.

"Well this changes everything. What are you going to do after he leaves?"

"I don't know, probably become some crazy stalker of his looking for any sign of him in the papers or on telly whilst I grow old with my gazillion cats that I will soon be purchasing."

"So you're not going to fight for him? You're giving up?" I gapped at the phone.

"Giving up! What do you mean giving up! He's leaving to go on a tour!"

"And? Have you never heard of a long distance relationship! And he's not on tour forever anyway, it will be over in a few weeks and then he is free to do what he likes!"

"We haven't even said that we are in a relationship yet! And besides he's only going on a tour where he is going to be surrounded by thousands of screaming girls and wild parties with girls wearing practically nothing! Like he's going to want to tell them 'I'm so terribly sorry but I happen to be in a sort of relationship with this girl I have known for a short while and we haven't done anything other than kiss but I must stay faithful so I am terribly sorry but no we cannot play tonight' yeah I see that happening!"

"I see! This isn't about him at all! This is about your insecurities! You're just worried that he will run off with another girl even though he is clearly interested in you! You don't even have enough faith in the poor boy to even give a relationship a shot!" I could feel my body shaking with anger. How dare she say that this was all my insecurities! What kind of a man would stay faithful to me when he had all that temptation in front of him!

"Alice what kind of a man would say no I a situation like that!"

"A faithful one! Just because your father ran off with another woman does not mean that every man is unfaithful! You're not even giving him a shot!" I was about to reply that this had nothing to do with my father when I heard my bedroom door open and footsteps coming towards the living room.

"Look Alice, I have to go Edward's out of the bathroom. I'll speak to you once he's left okay?"

"This isn't over missy! Just give the damn boy a chance okay!"

"Sure Alice, whatever, bye" I hung up on her before she could reply. Edward walked into the living room and sat down next to me. He had dressed in his clothes from yesterday minus socks and had a towel around his shoulders. His head hit the back of the chair and he looked across at me. All of the joy from earlier had left his eyes, his face was emotionless but his eyes echoed the pain that was clear in mine.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity trying to silently communicate what we were feeling until Edward finally reached out and place his hand against my cheek and rested his forehead against mine.

"I don't want to leave you" He had his eyes squeezed shut as if to hold in the pain and I felt a tear role down my check.

"I don't want you to go either" I admitted through choked back tears "But what other choice do we have."He looked at me then with a small grin on his face. "Come with me?" he joked.

"Stay with me." I argued back. He sighed deeply and let out a choked laugh.

"Somehow I believe that if I could I would. What have you done too me!" I chuckled with him.

"What have I done too you? More like what have you done to me! We've known each other less than two days and I'm already clinging to you like some kind of baby Koala!"

"Baby Koala!" He let out a sudden laugh. "Only you could make me laugh in a moment like this by calling yourself a baby Koala"

"That's me! Bella the entertainer." I sighed as I saw the time on the wall behind him. "I have to get ready for work. I made Brunch for us, eat something and help yourself to drinks I'll be right back" I pecked him on the lips before running off for a shower.

I spent my time in the shower, dressing and brushing my teeth and tried to figure out what I was going to do with the situation. Was I willing to try a relationship? Was Edward? What were we expecting from each other? I checked my watch, 1:15 I would have to walk to work soon and before that I had to say goodbye to Edward.

I found Edward looking at the pictures of me and Alice that covered the fridge. He was holding a picture that had been taken last Halloween. Me, Alice and Rosalie had decided to go as vampire schoolgirls, we had everything from the pleated skirts to the bunches, we would have been cute if it wasn't for the red contact lenses, fangs and mass amounts of fake blood all over our shirts. In the background Jasper and Emmett were visible in their geek outfits, they had worn bowties and braces and had given themselves comb-overs and Emmett had even put a plaster around the nose bridge of the glasses. What he forgot to mention was the fact that his glasses were in fact real glasses that he had worn before he discovered the miracle of contact lenses. I smiled at the memory.

Edward turned to me and showed me the picture. "I want this Bella." I stared at him confused.

"You want the picture?"

"No. I want the memories. I want experiences like this. My life revolves around my music and I never have the chance for fun anymore" I placed my arms around his front and placed my check against his shoulder. "What are we going to do Bella?"

"What do you want to do?" He sighed again and turned so that I was now in his arms.

"I want you Bella. I want this. But it scares me that I want it so soon. I feel like I'm rushing things"

"I want you too. But I don't want you to feel trapped when say you find someone at a party of something. I don't want you to feel like you owe it to me to start a relationship. I don't want you to start anything out of a sense of duty." He looked down at me shocked.

"Sense of duty! Bella when have I ever made you feel that I am doing this out of duty! And if I have I am terribly sorry! But I would never do that! I would never go off with someone else if I felt even an ounce of feeling for another person. Which I do! For you Bella!" I looked up at him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"You're saying this now, but what if in two weeks you realize that this was all just a patch of misplaced lust and you want nothing more to do with me! I'm just making this easier for you! Now you don't have to be tied down!"

"Bella I have never wanted to be more tied down in my life! I want this! I have a feeling this is one of those things that won't be gone in two weeks. Please Bella. Unless this is just your way of letting me down lightly because you don't actually want a relationship with me." He took his arms from around my waist and started to back away. "If you don't want this Bella just say, here I am spurting all this nonsense about how much I want to have a chance with you when you don't actually want it" he started to run his hands through his hair. I sign I had realised that meant he was becoming stressed.

I grabbed his hands and through myself into his arms. "Of course I want this! I'm just thinking of you!"

"Well what I want is you! That is what I'm thinking!" I silently cursed when I realised that I had to leave to get to work on time. "I have to go to work." I detangled myself from his arms and silently started to get my bag and coat together, finally slipping my shoes on and turning towards the door. Edward silently followed me out and as soon as the door was locked grabbed my hand and twined our fingers. "We are not finished with this discussion you know." We weaved out way through the crowds oblivious to what was happening around us.

"I just think it's a bit too soon to say they you want to be exclusive."

"And I think its fine to want to be exclusive. I like you, you like me! What else is there?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you are a stupidly famous and attractive singer that is off on tour! Oh and then there is the small factor that we have known each other for two days. " He smiled across at me and wagged his eyebrows.

"You called me attractive." I sighed loudly.

"I just think we are rushing!" We turned into the parking lot of the cafe. He turned to face me as ad but determined look in his eyes. "I'm going to phone you as soon as I leave you are going to pick up and we are going to sort this out whether it takes us an hour or all night! We will sort this out because I want to make it work and if I have to prove it too you I will! " He crushed me against his chest and bent down to my ear. "I don't want you to give up on us before we have even started okay." I guided his lips to mine and we said our goodbyes through touches and caresses, we both refused to say it out load.

"You'll pick up you promise!" I had a sudden flashback to the last time we had been stood here and I had been promising to turn up at his show. Now I was promising to answer a phone call that would change my future no matter the outcome. How did we get here?

I clung to him in an attempt to commit how it felt to be held by him into my memory. I inhaled his scent and placed it away in the corner of my mind for me to remember in the lonely night to come. But soon I had to let go, I kissed him and felt the salt from my tears mix between our lips. He stepped back and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Hey, this isn't goodbye. This is just the beginning; anyway you won't even notice I'm gone. You may even get sick of me pestering you for constant attention whilst I'm away, I have a feeling my phone bill may go up in the future." He wiped more tears away and I saw them form in his eyes. "Come on now, chin up. Off you go or you'll be late for work" I kissed him one last time before turning away and running into work.

Time seems to pass slowly when you are miserable I soon learnt. Thankfully I was out on with Angela, she had taken one look at me and said that she would deal with the tables and I could stay at the till. I could have kissed the girl for that, I knew for certain that I would be no good with customers today. Thankfully Tanya wasn't in today either; she was out at a 'business meeting'.

Alice had tried to call me several times and I had eventually switched my phone off knowing that one word from her would have the flood of tears that I had been holding back flowing. I had cried for a full half an hour straight in the staff toilets when I had first arrived before finally crawling out to find a concerned Angela on the other side. Thankfully she hadn't asked any questions and instead just guided me to the till and told me to stay there.

Work had thankfully kept me busy and at some points even made me forget my situation completely, but it was now coming up to eight and there were only a handful of customers left and Angela was slowly wiping down the tables that were empty.

I decided to finally figure out what to do with Edward. Sure he had said that he truly wanted to be with me, but that was here and now. That would soon change when he found someone prettier or smarter or more willing. Heck he had been in my bed last night and all we had done was snuggle!

I wanted to believe him but all the evidence was against him, my father had cheated on my mother and left us. The main figure in my life had proved how unfaithful men could be, there with you one second and then leaving when someone else took their fancy. Emmett and Rosalie had gotten together whilst Rosalie was still dating Royce. Sure they were together now.

"You know you could just go with whatever your heart is saying." I jumped and turned to see Angela looking at from across the counter.

"Huh?"

"You've spent the whole day thinking of something, that much is obvious. But if it is a decision you should never think about it too much you should follow what you first felt as the right answer."

"It's not that simple though!"

"Oh really? And what is the problem exactly?"

"I don't know whether to start a relationship with this guy."

"Sounds simple enough to me." She placed her hand on her hip and smirked over at me. "Do you like the boy?"

"Well yes"

"Miss him if he isn't there?"

"Yeah"

"Constantly crave being near him?"

"Yes"

"Feel like a part of you is missing and that he had run off with it?"

"Yeah" although I was starting to wonder if he had run off with my dignity as well as everything else.

"Then you should be with him, simple as that."

"Yeah, but that's now! What about the future!"

"What about the future? If we knew what was going to happen in the future live wouldn't be half as fun now would it!"

"Well yeah but..." but what? Was I using the future as an excuse to push Edward away? Scared that he would abandon me as my father had? I placed my head in my hands. Of course I had, I had been doing the same as I always did, I pushed people away until they were around long enough for me to decide that they wouldn't abandon me, but with Edward I didn't have the time to do that. I just had to go for it and trust that he truly meant it when he said that he wouldn't betray me.

I looked at the clock; it was coming up to 9 so my shift didn't finish for another hour. But I needed to tell Edward that I was willing to go for it, to trust him with my heart and my future. By now he would be on stage performing his heart out, thousands of fans screaming for his attention but for some miraculous reason he had decided to give his attention to me. And no way was I going to through that back in his face for a few stupid doubts and insecurities on my front.

"Go on." I turned to once again find Angela staring at me. "Get going, I think I can handle this alone for the rest for tonight. Of you pop! Go get your man!"

I ran around to hug her and whispered a quick thank you in her ears before grabbing my coat and bag and flying out of the door.

I ran through the streets bumping into people in my hurry to reach Edward. Now that I had decided I wanted nothing more than to shout it from the rooftops that I was with Edward Cullen and that Edward freaking Cullen Liked me!

I took the stairs up to the entrance two at a time and was about to burst through the entrance when security stopped me. No, no, no! I needed to get to Edward! I tried to explain to the security guards my story but they refused to let me in. I started sobbing and pleading for them to let me by telling them how I had been here yesterday but they kept pointing out that I had no ticket. Thankfully Dorothy appeared at the top of the stairs to see what all the fuss was, and when she saw me backed up my story about knowing Edward personally and I as finally let through.

I burst through the entrance past the reception and through the doors into the halls. As soon as the doors opened I was hit with his voice and it's raw intensity and it brought a fresh wave of tears to my eyes. How had I ever thought to say no to this angel?

I started to shove my way thought the crowd amid protests from annoyed fangirls until I could see Laurent and James in the box, I raced towards them and up the stairs they were both messing around with dials and switches as Edward song reached its crescendo and then ended. James congratulated Edward and told him to take a five second break whilst they were sorting the light for the next song. I tapped James on the shoulder and gestured for his headpiece. "I need to speak to Edward, like now!" I waved at him impatiently whilst he looked at me like I had grown a third head. He looked across at Laurent who shrugged and nodded. James took off his head piece and handed it to me. I quickly placed it on my head and called Edward's name, Edward head snapped up and looked towards the booth where I was. He had been in the middle of drinking and had frozen with the bottle halfway towards his mouth.  
"I needed to talk to you. I want to do it, this whole relationship thing. I've been thinking about it and your right I'm just going to have to trust you and I do! I trust you. Who cares about two week or months or even years down the line, I want this now no matter what the future holds whether we end up together for two days or two decades, I want you. So yeah that's what I wanted to say and umm yeah."

I took off the headphones and handed them back to James who was staring at me mouth open in shock. I glared down at him "What you never seen a girl confess before?" He gaped at me like a fish and I glared at him some more.

"Come up here." We both turned towards the stage where Edward was now standing at the microphone stand. We both looked at each other then back at Edward. "Bella, get up here" Oh, he was talking to me, but he didn't sound as happy as I have been expecting. Great I had got it wrong and he too had been thinking and had decided that I wasn't worth it and no he was going to publicly humiliate me again.

I may my way to the stage, the fans parting like the red sea as I walked between them. I felt my cheeks burning; this definitely could not get any worse. I hadn't really thought what Edward was going to do after I had confessed but it hadn't involved being called up on stage.

I climbed the stairs onto the stage edge and slowly edged my way towards Edward who was facing me expectantly. He beckoned me closer until I was stood about five feet away from him.

"So let me get this straight, you messed me around all day saying you wanted me one second then that you didn't the next, and then you interrupt my performance to tell me that you have made up your mind?" I cringed, it had sounded a lot more romantic in my head but when he said it like that it sounded more like the actions of an idiot. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Umm, yeah"

And now he would publicly humiliate me by telling me I was too late and he had decided he didn't want me after all. Now I would definitely have to move out, and move to Alaska, and live in a hut in the middle of nowhere where my only neighbours would be wild animals who had never heard of Edward Cullen, I was debating in my head whether I would prefer to move in next to a family of bears or beavers when I felt a pair of lips collide with mine. I opened my eyes in shock to see Edward's face and my mind quickly decided I should kiss him back, so I did. I was just getting myself reacquainted when I remembered where we were and that we were being watched. I pulled away quickly and buried my head in his chest hiding myself from the crowd. I felt his chest move as he chuckled.

"And she remembers the crowd" He turned towards the crowd who were silent with shock, although I was sure I could here a few girls crying."One second guys, talk amongst yourself or something" I heard music play out of the speakers and trend to see James an Laurent wink over at me. Edward turned me so that my back was facing the crowd and all I could see was him.

"Did you mean it?" Was that me hyperventilating or him?

"Yeah, I did. I realized I was being an idiot and that my doubts were the only thing stopping me saying yes."

"So you want to give us a go then"

"I want to try, I'm not promising miracles but I'm willing to give it a shot." He pulled me towards crushing me against his chest. "A shot is all I need" He picked me up off me feet and kissed me slowly but passionately.

The crowd was long forgotten.

/

**There you go :D Only one more chapter my dears and it's all over! *cries***

**I may post this chapter from Edward's Pov I'm not sure yet. Would you like that?**

**But yes, leave me your lovely comments as ever and I will see you next time *waves*.**


	6. I can't live without you

**Hello my dears!**

**Here you have it! The final chapter! Dun dun dunnnnn!**

**Ignore the thousands of spelling mistakes I have literally just finished this and I shall sort through the mistakes at a later date.**

**I hope y'all enjoy and I will see you at the other end!**

**Enjoyyyyy!**

I looked over my magazine to Edward's waiting face, "No".

"Why not?"

"You are not naming the album 'For Bella' it's silly." He looked at me from the end of the bed where he was currently giving me a wonderful foot massage.

"It's not silly! It's cute and romantic!" I raised my eyebrows in disagreement and went back to reading my magazine. "I don't get why you read those stupid things anyway."

"I like the drama, according to this we are two steps away from divorce" I turned the magazine to him showing a recent picture of us in the local shopping centre, me shouting at a bag laden Edward and then another shot of us looking rather unhappy whilst eating in a restaurant. I read the article to him amusement ringing in my voice.

"Trouble in paradise? Cute couple Edward and Bella Cullen were recently seen on a shopping spree but neither seemed pleased to be there. Friction could be seen between the couple as a remorseful Edward followed a clearly angry Bella. The couple were then later seen sharing a meal at a local restaurant but the mood was far from romantic. A fellow customer Crystal Jenkins claimed 'They were obviously having an argument and it was like really heated it was like really tense just being near then, personally I think it's the news of a baby, I think that she is using it to stop the marriage ending' Could this be the cause of the tension between the couple? The couple recently announced that they were expecting their first child, but was this in the plans for the twenty six year old singer? We will have to see how the couple behave over the coming months" I smirked over the top of the magazine "This is entirely fault you know" He stopped massaging my feet and came to snuggle up with me against the headboard of the bed.

"I told you then and I will tell you now that it is far too early to start painting the nursery when we don't even know the sex yet" He placed his hand gently against my stomach where a small bump was starting to form.

"That is why I said we should paint it a neutral colour like say yellow or cream or something, I just want to start preparing whilst you are still here" I felt tears fill my eyes at the thought of our upcoming separation in a few weeks, damn hormones! He sighed heavily against my neck and rested his head on my shoulder. "Baby" he whined "You know I don't want to leave you here all alone, but I have to get this album finished before the baby gets here so that I can have the time off with you."

"I know" I ran my hands through his hair in a gesture of comfort; this was as hard for him as it was for me. Since I had found out about the baby he had been more protective than ever, constantly demand that I rest and questioning how I was feeling. But he had to leave to finish recording his album he wanted it out of the way before the baby arrived.

This was the first time in over two years that we had been apart for more than two weeks, but he didn't want me travelling in my 'condition' claiming he would be too worried about me and the baby to work properly. Personally I think that it was because he was sick of listening to me whine and deal with my mood swings and cravings, though he claims that never even crossed his mind.

I felt Edward chuckle against my neck, "Do you remember us that tour when we got together" he chuckled once more but then stopped "That was when o thought I had lost you" I felt his grip on me tighten slightly as if he still feared I might slip away whilst I continued to stroke his hair in comfort.

"You never lost me, I was just an idiot"

The tour that we had met on had defined our relationship. From the moment Edward had called me on stage we had been everywhere, from pictures of the kiss in papers and magazines to videos on YouTube, which Edward now had permanently saved on his laptop. We had spent as long as possible with each other after the concert whilst the team had packed away the sets and equipment. We had memorized each other's face and made promises for late night phone calls and weekend visits.

Of course for the first few weeks we were perfect, constantly talking on the phone or on the computer. Edward would send me presents from wherever he was. He has even sent me a small cuddly cactus when he was in Arizona named Spikey with a small note from Edward saying 'I have sent you a guardian to watch over you in your sleep and to listen to you because I can't. When you hug him you'll be hugging me. ' So of course Spikey went with me everywhere, I even took him to work.

But soon I became more and more insecure when I saw all of the pictures from the parties that Edward had attended spend all over the papers many with Edward surrounded by fans and females in general so in fear that I was holding him back I stopped returning less and less of his calls until I finally ignored anything from him and I even placed Spikey in bin.

After unceremoniously throwing Spikey into the bin I had spent the night crying on the sofa trying to tape my heart back together. By the next morning I was in an even worse state then before and so Alice had phoned work to say I was ill and had snuggled with me on the sofa crying all the while wishing I had Spikey to hug, or even better Edward but I knew that wouldn't happen and so I had cried even harder. Eventually Alice left after I told her that I needed some time alone.

So when there was a knock at the door moments later I assumed that it was Alice who had forgotten something. What I did not expect to find was a soaking wet extremely angry Edward Cullen, as far as I knew he was supposed to be in Austin tonight. He had barged past me into the living room demanding to know why I hadn't been returning his calls shouting that he had been going insane thinking that something had happened to me, so when I explained to him what had happened he exploded asking why I hadn't voiced my concerns to him and that we couldn't carry on like this. That night was our first large argument, he shouted, I cried and apologized. That was the first night we made love.

Here and now I grabbed Spikey off the bedside table and placed him on my growing stomach, Edward laughed and ruffled the small tuft of fluff on his head that represented his hair. "I can't believe you kept this"

"I can't believe Alice fished him out of the bin. I was so upset thinking I had lost him and then a week later I found him sitting on my bed with a letter from Alice saying I knew you would regret throwing him away" I smiled at the memory and snuggled against Edward's chest hugging Spikey tightly.

Edward frowned down at me "Sometimes I think you love him more than you love me."

"It's true you know, the only reason that I married you was because Mrs. Isabella Cullen sounded a lot better that Mrs. Isabella Spikey otherwise I would have been all his" I smiled up at him and hugged Spikey closer to my chest. Edward gave a mock growl and pulled him from my grasp and throwing him across the bedroom.

"Heyyyy!" I sat up to retrieve my baby when Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down until I was flat on the bed with him hovering over me.

He growled "I'm going to remind you why you chose me" before claiming my mouth as his and making me forget everything but him.

/Edward's POV\\\

I usually watched Bella when she slept; she was far too adorable when she was all tucked up against my chest. She had squished that damn toy between us and she was clinging to it for dear life. Sometimes I hated that damn thing because it brought back all the memories off that stupid night.

The first few weeks of the relationship had been great, I was constantly in contact with Bella, ringing her on the long coach journeys between destinations, messaging her throughout rehearsals and thinking of her throughout my performances. I could picture her here with me touring, waiting in the wings or sat down with James and Laurent and I wanted it so badly.

We had been out in Arizona grabbing some lunch when I sat Spikey, he was sat in the shop window front, his bog eyes looking at me and I knew I had to get him for Bella. I had carried him around with me and even had him on stage for that nights performance, not that Bella knows that.

The night Bella received Spikey she sent me a simple message saying 'Spikey just got a big hug and kiss from me. Miss you Bella xxx' I smirked knowing that the hug and kiss were meant for me. Bella started to send me pictures of her and Spikey in places, claiming that if Spikey was there then I was too. There was Bella and Spikey at work, Bella and Spikey grocery shopping and my personal favourite Bella and Spikey in the bath.

But soon she had started to return less and less of my calls until she didn't return them at all. At first I figured that she had finally outgrown me and was sick of the distance between us and so I called her trying to explain that I would be back soon, that the tour was nearly finished. But she still didn't reply. I spent two days staring at my phone willing it too ring or do something. So when a message from Bella appeared on my screen I almost fell to a blubbering heap on the floor. What I didn't expect to find was a message that stated.

From: Bella

To: Edward

She needs you now. Get back here please! Alice xxx

I can honestly say that I have never been so frightened in my entire life. I jumped on the next plane spending the flight worrying about what could be wrong. I arrived in the late evening and jumped into the first cab I saw screaming her address at the poor driver. He stopped at the lights close to her house but I was too inpatient to wait and so I leapt out of the cab throwing a random amount of money at the driver and sprinted through the rain and up to her door. I almost barged the door down in a haste to get to her expecting to find some sort of ill or worried Bella, what I didn't expect to find a red eyed Bella, hair limp and lifeless in her pyjamas.

A sudden burst of anger pounded through me and I barged past her into the living room demanding an explanation as to why she had been ignoring me and how I had believed the worst and when she finally choked out an answer it was to say that she thought she was holding me back I exploded once again. She had let her insecurities eat at her instead of talking to me and we couldn't go on like this. I explained to her that we couldn't have a healthy relationship if she judging our relationship and not talking to me and she had broken down sobbing. I pulled her to me and demanded that from now on she would tell me how she was feeling no matter what. She started crying harder believing that I had come here to end it with her and she apologized over and over saying that she could not survive being apart again and I agreed.

Since then she had come with me on every tour even ending her job to follow me around the world. But now with her in such a fragile state I didn't want to risk her health with the extra stress of travelling so I had asked her to stay here. I knew I would worry constantly about her and the baby so I had asked our friends to check in on her at least once a day to check everything was okay. Speaking of those guys we were supposed to meet with them tomorrow after a check up at the hospital.

I sighed and settled down against my wife, pulling her body closer to mine and felt her nuzzle back in reply. I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me.

/Bella's POV\\\

As much as I loved pregnancy it did come with the rather unwanted side effect of morning sickness. I leapt up in the bed leapt over the still sleeping Edward and ran to the bathroom before saying goodbye to yesterday's dinner. This then woke Edward up who held my hair back and soothingly rubbed my back. I sat down on the floor and lent my cheek against the toilet rim.

"What time is it?"

"Four am" I groaned why couldn't morning sickness be placed between the hours of seven and ten.

"You should go back to bed, who knows how long I will be in here." He didn't answer but instead sat down next to me and continued to rub my back. "Really, go back to bed. One of us has to be awake tomorrow to listen to what the doctors say and I would rather it was you." I felt him stand behind me and his presence leave so I was shocked when I felt hands in my hair. The blessed man was putting my hair up for me, the angel. I felt him kiss the top of my head and whisper goodnight.

I woke and felt strangely disorientated, the last thing I remembered was being on the bathroom floor yet I was now nestled gently in Edward's side in the bed. I smiled up at his sleeping face; he had moved me in the night. Sometimes I felt truly unworthy of this man's love. I noticed the time and slowly stroked his face trying to entice him awake. His face slowly lit up in a smile before his eyes fluttered open. I was momentarily stunned by his beauty and the fact that it was all mine. I gave him a slow and gentle kiss trying to show him how much I truly loved him before getting ready for the day ahead.

/

We met up with the guys after our hospital appointment at a local diner to grab breakfast and catch up. Alice and Jasper were first to arrive along with their beautiful daughter Ashlyn who had recently turned one. Edward and Jasper gave each other a nice man hug whilst me and Alice hugged and jumped around for a full five minutes.

The moment we sat down Alice sprung on us. "Tell me everything! We decide to go on holiday and we come back to the news you're pregnant! What? Where? And how?" Edward choked on his drink at the last question.

"Well I am pretty sure you know the how Alice, and the when is irrelevant. We went for our second scan today and I am just over three months gone. They offered to tell us the sex but Edward wants it to be a surprise now"

"But how will you decorate the nursery?" Alice pouted.

"That's what I said but it would be kinda nice if it was a surprise. We decided to paint the nursery neutral colours." At this moment the waiter appeared asking if we were ready to order staring at me a little longer than was needed. I felt Edwards arm along the back of my chair as his hand tangled in my hair. Well damn if his possessiveness wasn't sexy. Edward politely told him that we would need a few minutes more to wait until our friends arrived. I looked over at him and to the menu in his hands. "Baby I want something with eggs in it? Do they do omelettes?"

Alice looked over at me a mask of shock "Bella you hate eggs! Like detest them!" Edward chuckled whilst I pouted and curled into his side.

"It seems that Bella's cravings so far have been eggs and strawberry ice cream. Trust me I was shocked as well, when we first moved in together she wouldn't even let me have eggs in the house and all of a sudden she was demanding eggs on toast and omelettes constantly" I was about to defend myself against their teasing when we heard a booming "Eddie boyyy!" We turned to see Emmett and Rosalie make their way through the restaurant towards out table.

Whilst Alice and Jasper had been a bit wary when they first met Edward scared to even shake his hands Emmett had stormed into the room and enveloped him in a bear hug, from there on he had became one of the gang.

They joined us at the table congratulating us once again on the news.

"When are you due?"

"August hopefully, so we may need to make some adjustments to my bridesmaid dress." I smiled across at the couple glad that Emmett had finally plucked up the courage to get down on one knee.

Whilst Emmett had made the announcement big and bold deciding to surprise Rosalie and get down on one knee at her workplace in front of the whole faculty Edward's proposal had been more private.

We had been in London at the time, one of my favourite cities and we had spent the day sightseeing and visiting the museums. Edward had stated as this was his only day off he wanted to do something special and so had pulled some strings and got us a ride on the London Eye at nine o'clock that evening, the whole wheel to ourselves. I was so excited and when we reached the top had rushed to see the view of London lit up at night. The view was amazing with Big Ben just across the water along with the houses of parliament I could see for miles in both directions and I turned to tell Edward how much I loved it, but when I had turned around Edward was down on one knee a ring in one hand. He hadn't given a large speech but just stated that from the moment we had met he knew we were forever. I had become a sobbing mess and leap at him blabbing the words yes and I love you over and over.

Of course the press figured it out the next day with the sudden arrival of a ring and some snooping into the bookings of the London Eye made them put two and two together and we were soon all over the papers all over again.

"Bella, what do you want to eat" I was pulled out my musings by Edward's voice and I requested a cheese and ham omelette.

We soon left to go home as I could feel a headache developing as the effects of lasts night adventure started to appear. Edward stated that he had some lyrics to go over and I said that I needed to lie down, but neither of us wanted to be apart for too long so we ended up with Edward sat on the sofa with my head in his lap and me stretched out on the sofa. He had one hand placed on my stomach whilst the other was holding his lyrics folder. Occasionally he would remove his hand from mine to mark or cross something out on the paper. I closed my eyes listening to his gorgeous voice hum out the tune to the song he was adjusting.

I was on the edge of unconsciousness and reliving his proposal when I decided to state my love for him once again.

I looked up to see the folder that was blocking his face "I love you more than I love eggs at the moment" He moved the folder so that he could stare down at me an amused smirk on his face. Okay so being half asleep when I decided to profess my love as a bit stupid.

I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek "I really do you know. I know I don't say it to you often enough but I honestly couldn't live without you and I will love you until I die. You put up with so much from me over the years, from my crazy insecurities to all this with the morning sickness to the stupid cravings. Heck when I woke you up at three o'clock in the morning the other day demanding strawberry ice cream you got it for me and didn't even complain once. You spoil me constantly even when you aren't here random presents appear to make my day" I felt tears well up and wished I could blame them on the pregnancy. "You make me feel so cherished and loved and I just wanted you to know that you are my world. Even when we are old and grey I will love you even more than I love you now, even though that isn't possible. I can't ever imagine this world without you so don't ever leave me you hear." The end was more chocked out between sobs as I clung to his hand resting on my stomach.

He placed the folder and wiped the tears that were rolling down my face."Hey now! What brought all this on? I'm not going anywhere."

""I know I just wanted you to know how much you meant to me" He leant down to kiss me our hands twined on my stomach."I love you too baby, more than my own life."

I smiled up at him as he went back to his work. We were silent for a few minutes my playing with Edward's hand, Edward working away. That was went I felt it, that stupid urge that would ruin the moment.

"Edward...I want some ice cream!"

/ SIX MONTHS LATER \\\\\\

"On the count of three I need you to push really hard okay and don't forget to breathe"

I turned my head to my poor helpless husband next to me "Did you hear that Edward she told me to breathe I can't forget to do that now can IAHHHHHHHHH"

"That's it Bella keep pushing for me" I looked over my rather large stomach to the doctor between my legs, a place where from now on only Edward would be. Actually scratch that, he wasn't allowed anywhere near that area anymore after this! Edward placed the once cold towel across my forehead and neck in an attempt to sooth me. "Edward it hurtsssss so MUCHHHH" he kept dabbing with the towel not knowing what else to do. "I know baby I know"

"No you don't know AHHH you are not the one AHHH who has been in labour for the last AHHHHHH twelve hours and I just want the damn thing out of me NOW!"His face at that moment was priceless it was a mixture of fear and awe and if I hadn't been in so much pain I probably would of laughed. "Next time we do this you are gonna carry the baby instead okay?"

That at least made him chuckle "Okay baby, next time I'll carry the baby"

"I see the head Bella, deep breathes and on three I want you to give a massive push okay. It's nearly over now." I grabbed Edward's shirt in an effort to ease the pain. "Did you hear that Edward almost over!"

"That's right baby, come on just one more push." I gave it everything I had and gave one final push using up the last of the energy inside me. And that was when I heard it, a tiny little cry echoed throughout the room. I felt Edward's hand grasp mine tighter and his lips press against my forehead but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the tiny body that was across the room being cleaned and washed. "Edward we did it, we really did it"

"Yeah baby we did it" He kissed my forehead once more as he crashed me to his chest and his tears blended with mine.

"She's so tiny isn't she!" After given birth I had been wheeled to my private room and told to rest. When I had woken up Edward was sat in the chair by my bed a small bundle of blankets held against his chest. Seeing me awake he had come to sit beside me on the bed and placed in my arms the bundle. I had looked down to see the green eyes that I adored blink up at me and I knew instantly that I would die before I let anyone take my baby away from me. I looked up at Edward tears in my eyes and he had asked if I had chosen a name yet.

"I think she is definitely a Renesmee" He reached down and kissed her tiny forehead and whispered "Hello Renesmee" and she had grasped his finger in her tiny hand.

A few minutes ago she had started crying and I had immediately known that she was hungry and so right now I was feeding her. Edward was sat at my side on the bed his finger still in her strong grasp.

"I know she's looks tiny, but she was quite heavy for a first child"

"But she is tiny!" I smiled up at him as he bent down to give me soft loving kiss "I love you Mrs Bella Cullen"

"And I love you too Mr Edward Cullen" He rested his head atop mine and I knew what he saw because it was what I was seeing too. My family all here in one place. I felt my heart swell and grow more than I thought possible to make room for all the love that was growing inside me.

"Do you think she would like Spikey to sleep with her in her cot?"

"Shut up about that damn cactus woman!"

**And there you have it folks!**

**The end! *cries***

**Although I do feel there is more to these two so there may be more of them appearing soon!**

**And don't worry! I have two more stories on the go. The first should be up Tuesdays and involves cute dogs and nerdy Edwards whilst the other involves a baby...that should be up soon though I can't give a day yet .**

**Remember this story was all Abbey's fault!**

**See you in the reviews!**

**Love you guys!**

**Bluelilytiger xx**


	7. The return of Spikey

**Why hello there!**

**They are back! As am I!**

**Yes, this came to me whilst at another concert so I decided to write it, however I did write it at three in the morning whilst suffering from a chest infection and taking a ton of pain medication so who knows if it makes sense .**

**Yes, for any of you wondering about I'm Daddy Now, I should have another chapter or two up by the end of the day.**

**My personal life kinda got a bit crazy over Christmas so I haven't had a chance to write any more, but I now have a week off work so I'm gonna get down and dirty with my writing again. **

**See you at the other end!**

"Come a little closer."

"No."

"Just a little?"

"Not happening."

"Please?"

I sighed and made my way out of the wings and onto the main stage, ever since the first time I had done this it had become a tradition of Edward's to invite me onto the stage on the last night of his tour, so here I was dragging myself onto the stage. Renesmee was already in her father arms the little traitor; she was so not getting cookies later on. I sighed again and took two small steps closer to Edward.

"Just a little more." I took two more steps which placed me within arms length of him, which right at that moment was too close.

"Mommy come onnnn" The crowd giggled, which in turn caused a small giggle to escape her. She wrapped her arms tighter around Edward's neck as he shifted her higher onto his hip.

"Yeah mommy come on!" He winked then pouted at me whilst he whined. Damn stupid pouty face and stupid irresistible daddyness that made him super sexy! Grrrrr!

"Why won't you come closer?" He added his puppy dog eyes to the pout and I almost gave in and went to him but then I remembered why I was refusing and crossed my arms in a sign of defiance.

"You know why I'm not coming any closer."

"No I don't!"

"You're all sweaty and icky and I am not coming any closer to you and your smelly little body!"

"Oh come on Bella, it's just a little sweat and besides Little Nessa here doesn't mind daddy being all sweaty." He rubbed his forehead against her check making her squeal and push him away with a loud "Daddy EW!" He turned to face me again.

"And besides a little sweat has never bothered you before has it." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and the crowd laughed. I had forgotten the massive screens above the stage showing the crowd every detail of our little argument.

"Yes but I'm not usually seven months pregnant am I!" I moved my hands down so that they coved the rather large lump under my t-shirt.

"Well it is becoming a regular occurrence."

"This is the second time!"

"Want to go for a third?" He winked.

"Really, were going to do this now?"

"Fine, but I just wanted a cuddle." He pouted again.

Really! Did the crowd just go awwww?

"Yes well right now I fear the smell of you may push me over the edge."

Over the last month of the pregnancy any strong or overpowering smell had sent me running to the bathroom. It didn't even have to be a bad smell. I had walked into our bedroom as Edward was spraying on some aftershave and I had immediately run to our bathroom and emptied my lunch into the toilet, now he wasn't allowed to wear any at all until the baby was born. It was that or he wasn't allowed near me so he went for the no aftershave. This really sucked because I loved his aftershave. So I feared that the scent of him all sweaty from the lights and playing would send me running, and I knew the toilets were a long way from the stage.

"Hold your breath?"

"Not risking it." I would not embarrass myself by throwing up on stage.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I'll just sing your song from here then."

"You do that." He hadn't originally meant the song for release, but once a rumour was started about there being a special song written for me it was all the crowds asked for so eventually Edward caved and sung it live, but only once he had demanded that I was there on stage with him as the song was originally intended for me anyway, it was also always the last song in his set on the last night of the tour, which he would remind me made tickets for the last night sell out first and usually with in the hour of them being on sale as he refused to record the song and place in on an album. And usually he was sing in whilst holding me, but not tonight.

He put Nessa down and she immediately ran over to me and hugged my leg, I could smell where Edward had rubbed his forehead against her and felt bile rise in my throat, yep definitely a good idea to stay away.

He sighed and grabbed the microphone of the stand. "I guess I'll have to sing it from here but it's not the same."

As always when he performed this song I started to tear up, apparently another reason the tickets sold out, the fans loved to see my cry, sadistic little fan girls! And at the end of the song where he would usually kiss me he blew me an air kiss which I then pretended to catch and pressed it to my lips.

As soon as the song ended a large black cloth fell over the stage signalling the end of the show and highlighting my husbands flare for the dramatic.

I picked up a now yawning Nessa and told Edward I would met him at home whilst he stayed behind to help pack up.

I had just settled down in bed after making sure Nessa was asleep when I heard the front door open and then seconds later the bedroom door and I watched as his head pecked round the door.

"Hey, you asleep?"

"Yes." I sat up and smiled over at him.

"Good." He came over to me and lent down to kiss me but I shuffled back towards the other side of the bed.

"Shower first then I'm all yours." He huffed in a sign of fake annoyance and went to the bathroom. The poor man desperate to touch me, I smiled knowing that he would forgive me once he saw what I was wearing to bed. Being pregnant sure did make a woman horny. I smiled as I heard the bedroom door open and felt Edward slip into the bed and wrap his arms around me his lips finding my neck.

"Bella, what are you wearing?"

"What this old thing, oh it's just a babydoll I brought as its so mush more comfortable to wear what with the baby and all." I felt his hand slide up my side as he grinned into my neck.

"And you're not trying to tease me at all." I sighed and leaned into him and breathed his scent, glad that I finally could and smiled when I felt his lips along my collarbone.

"Okay, maybe I was teasing you a little." His hand slipped under the dress.

"Well then you've been a naughty girl and need to be punished." Just as his hand slipped across my stomach I felt a small kick and reached down so that my hand was over Edward's.

"Baby did you feel that! He kicked!" Edward leant up onto his arm so that he hovered over my side a large smile spread over his face.

"I felt it! I felt it this time! Do you think he will do it again?" We both waited giddily our hands pressed to my stomach waiting to fell him kick again. After a minute or so there was another kick and Edward gave a small gasp of delight whereas I gave one of pain. He looked at my face in alarm.

"Baby you okay?" I sighed and pushed him off me making my way of the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, however this little tyke thought it would be fun to turn mummy's bladder into a football."

Edward flopped back onto the bed with a groan as I padded into the bathroom, playtime was over.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Why am I doing this AGAINNNNNNNNN?" I grabbed the back of Edward's neck and pulled him towards me, my mouth next to his ear. "I'm pretty sure we said last time that you would do THISSSS!"

I heard him hiss in pain; maybe I was a little too loud. Oh well, he wasn't the one trying to shove a human being out of his downstairs, maybe if he had been through that I would feel more sympathetic. But right now all I felt was pain.

"I want this baby out now!" The next few minutes passed in a blur of push, breathe and scream, I could hear Edward's voice telling me I was doing amazingly but it was all a blur of pain.

Finally it was all over and all I wanted to do was sleep but then I heard it, that small wail of life that dragged me out of the haze.

I felt a small bundle being pressed into my arms and felt Edward's lips against my forehead. I looked down into the most gorgeous pair of green eyes, ones that I had spent days drowning in.

"He has your eyes Edward, he has your eyes." I felt the blackness pull at me again.

"Well I hope he gives them back! I was quite fond of those." I gave a small smile and went to tell him that he wasn't funny but all that emerged was nonsense. I felt him kiss my forehead again and his voice whispering to me telling me to sleep, it was all over now and then I sank into the darkness.

I as awoken by the sound of voices and the feel of someone's hand on mine I was just about to open my eyes when I heard the voices beside me getting louder and decided that I should probably be 'asleep' a little while longer.

"Daddy when is mummy gonna wake up she's been asleep forever!"

"Shh Nessa, mummy needs to sleep she's had a very long night."

"But I wanna see mummy!"

"Nessa why don't you go with Aunty Alice to see your brother again I'm sure he is missing his big sister."

"Okay daddy but if mummy wakes up I'm coming straight back."

"Okay Munchkin."

I heard the door open and close and the hand holding mine gave a small squeeze. "You can open your eyes now Missy, I know your awake."

"No I'm not." I opened one eye and peered across at Edward who was sat in the hospital chair by my bed. "Hi." He smiled and squeezed my hand again.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Oh you know, like I just gave birth to a small human being, oh wait I did!"

"Well I'm glad your sense of humour has returned, does that mean I'm allowed near you now." I looked over at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well lets just say when you were squeezing out Junior you sent a few nasty threats towards Edward Junior if I came with in ten metres of you if you get what I'm saying." I sat up in the bed, making Edward jump back from me and I looked over at him.

"You called him Junior!" Edward looked around the room as if unsure as to whether I was addressing him.

"Uh, yeah I did?"

"You said Junior, Edward Junior."

Edward scratched his cheek a look of embarrassment on his face. "Well I know your not really into the whole naming body parts thing but I like to, well you know, give him a name to be recognized by."

"No the baby!" Edward looked confused again.

"What about the baby?"

"We should name him Edward Junior!" I smiled over at Edward convinced that this was the best thing I had ever thought up but Edward just looked at me like I was insane.

"Bella, as flattered as I am that you want to name our son after me, I don't feel comfortable with the idea of calling out son what I called my almighty stick of pleasure less than a minute ago." I huffed but saw that he was right and then it hit me.

"Anthony."

"Yes?" What do you know the boy answered to his middle name as well.

"No, not you you moron, the baby! We can call the baby Anthony!" He looked over at me and took my hands in his.

"Do you really want to name our son Anthony?"

"Yes why wouldn't I? He is practically a mini you anyway." He looked over at me, his eyes slightly wet and then he pulled me towards him in a ferocious hug. "Little Anthony. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too baby, but I have just popped out Little Anthony so easy on the hug there." He realised me quickly and pushed me gently back on the bed and look of apology on his face.

"Sorry, I just got so excited about this all. Did I hurt you; do you need and pain meds from the nurse?" I patted his hands away whilst he tried to search me for possible wounds.

"I'm fine, I just still feel a little tender that's all and sleepy." I closed my eyes and melted into the pillows. "I'm just gonna take another nap and if Nessa asks I never even woke up." I heard him chuckle as he lent towards me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Okay baby, you get some rest." He took my hand again and started humming slowly lulling me off to sleep. But just as I was about to drink off I thought of something.

"Hey Edward." He stopped humming.

"Yeah honey?"

"Do you remember Spikey, that doll you gave me that we gave to Nessa when she was born?"

"Yes I remember Spikey?"

"Do you remember where he is?" I heard him sigh and give a low mumble which sounded a lot like 'hopefully rotting in hell' but he wouldn't say that about a doll, right?

"No honey I don't know where Spikey is, it's been four years since we gave him to Nessa who knows where he is."

"I just thought Anthony might like to play with him that's all. You know like Nessa did." I sighed as Edward started humming and mumbling again and just as I faded into sleep I was sure that he said 'Bloody cactus, if I find you I'll burn you.'

What was wrong with that boy?

**Tada!**

**Spikey strikes again!**

**Who knows if there will be more? Not me that's for sure .**

**Love love! Bluelilytiger!**


	8. That's Life

**Howdy once again!**

**I know I know I said it was finished but I thought I would give you a little sneak peak into Edward's mind. Just in case you were wondering what was happening with the rest of the gang.**

**The usual warning, I have spell checking it and all that jazz but there still may be spelling mistakes D: so don't murder me!**

**I wrote this whilst listening to Charlie Brown by Coldplay seriously go and listen to it! It's amazing!**

When certain moments in life happen you almost immediately feel one of two reactions. You immediately regret the choice you made and wish to take it back ,or you know that you might have made one of the best decisions of you life.

For example when I was three years old and decided to 'borrow' my father's model plane to play with in the garden the moment in hit the tree I regretted ever taking it.

Or when I was seven and I decided to steal some of the cookies from the jar the moment I heard my mothers voice calling for me in her 'I know what you've done mister' tone I knew I shouldn't have taken them.

When I was thirteen I decided to kiss a girl called Katie at our school disco, I had brought her a coke and spent the whole time dancing with her even though all my friends had told me dancing wasn't cool. Then they played a slow song and I knew it was time to make my move. I slowly leaned in and closed my eyes, of course I didn't take into account our height differences and so I ended up with my lips pressed against her nose, so I tried again and this time got it right, which I instantly regretted. In my head my first kiss was going to be amazingly romantic, our lips would meet and the whole world would stop but instead the kiss tasted a lot like the cheese and onion crisps I had brought her and I cut my lip on the bottom of her braces and had run to the bathroom blood dripping onto my chin. We never spoke after that, her out of embarrassment and me out of fear.

But there were also the good choices I had made. When I decided to book my first show in a small bar down the road from where I lived I thought I had made a stupid mistake, there had been a total of twelve people there listening to me and I decided it was definitely a mistake, but the owner told me that he liked me and asked me to come back the same time next week and so I agreed and soon I was performing every week and the crowd slowly grew from twelve to two hundred, I started my own website and I was soon booking and playing shows all across town, and then in other towns until I was noticed by another band playing locally. They asked me to record a single with them and next thing I knew I was recording my own single and then my own album I was going on sell out tours and running away from crowds of screaming fan girls. I thought my life couldn't get any better.

But then I made the best decision of my life when I stole the phone out of poor Alice's hands. Of course at the time I thought it was quite a bad decision as are many of my spur of the moment ideas, but as I looked around me now I couldn't help but wonder how I had become so lucky.

We were all sat around the table in the backyard tucking into burgers and hot dogs that Emmett, Jasper and I had spent the afternoon cooking on the barbeque. Jasper was yelling at Ashyln and Nessa to be careful whilst they climbed down from the tree house we had built them last summer. Alice was next to him shovelling in food like no tomorrow, she claimed she could because she was now eating for three people but I still thought four burgers and three hot dogs was a little much, she had eaten more than Emmett and that wasn't easy. They had gone to the doctors last week as Alice was worried about how large she was for someone only three months pregnant, turns out that was because there are two little rugrats in there.

Poor Jasper was peeing his pants at the thought of two babies in the house I remember when he had shown us Ashyln for the first time not allowing any of us to hold her like she was made out of glass and sure I could understand that with a new born baby, heck when Nessa was born the thought of anyone but me or Bella holding her sent me into a small panic attack, but even now when she was nearly six he was stupidly over protective.

Alice had even let it slip that she had caught him trying to convince her to wear knee and elbow pads under her clothing when we were going for a picnic in the park the other day. Jasper took the role of the protective father to a whole new level and I feared for Alice's mental health and his life is she had two more girls.

Emmett was tickling a squealing Grace whilst Rose finally getting to eat her burger, Rose and Emmett had been trying for children for several years but with no luck, they were going to give it one more try and if that failed they were going to look into adoption. Alice and Bella had gone with Rosalie to take the test and it had turned out negative but two weeks later Rose was rushed into hospital with what Emmett had suspected to be the flu, turns out pregnancy did not suit poor Rose. She had spent the whole nine months constantly in and out of the hospital with small infections and colds, Bella and I had managed to get Anthony to sleep when the phone rang a panicking Emmett on the phone, Rose had gone into labour two weeks early and had been rushed into surgery for an emergency caesarean when the baby's heart rate dropped suddenly.

Thankfully my mother and Bella's were still staying at the house to lend a hand with six month old Anthony so we rushed up the hospital. In all the time I had know Emmett I had never seen him so shaken. He was nearly in tears as he listed all the risks that the doctors had told him about and he said that for the first time in his life he had prayed. Thankfully both Rose and the baby were okay and Emmett had chosen the name Grace because she was their own little miracle. She was a little bundle of energy constantly disappearing and causing Emmett and Rose several near heart attacks through out the day. If you took your eyes off her for even a second she was a goner and now that she was walking it was even worse.

Emmett had been holding her on his hip when we were having a 'man moment' by the barbeque and he had put her down in the sand pit so that he could hold the plate for jazz to put the food on and the next thing we knew she was attempting to get up into the tree house with the girls, I have never known a baby to move so fast.

Of course she never truly got into trouble, she was the apple of her daddy's eye, all she needed to do was tear up those big blue eyes of hers and he was a goner. We all were in fact; if it wasn't for my own children I would have said she was the cutest child I had ever seen, but of course that award belonged to my own child and no I wasn't being biased, it's just the truth.

Unfortunaly the doctors has advised Rose not to have any more children but she was just glad she had Grace and she said that if she wanted more they could always go back to looking at adoption.

Then I looked over at my angel next to me, she was trying to wipe tomato sauce from around Anthony's mouth were he was perched on my lap, but he wasn't having it he was trying to push her hands away whilst shoving another piece of hot dog in his mouth.

I couldn't blame the poor boy, months ago I had been feeding him a little tub of what was supposed to be ham and pea baby food, little Ant seemed to be enjoying it so I thought what the heck and tried a bit.

If you have never tried eating baby food here my advice. Don't do it, seriously. Whatever was in that jar was not pea and ham and I will be honest in saying it tasted better coming up then it did going down if you get what I'm saying. So was I going to help my wife stop my son from shoving real food down his throat no, no I was not. Go for it my boy!

I looked up from my son to see Bella staring at me in confusion, okay so just sitting there watching my son shove his face full of food was a little strange. I smiled and blew her a kiss but her face didn't change she mouthed 'what is wrong with you?' over Ant's head at me. I shook my head and mouthed 'I love you' back at her, nothing was wrong I was just appreciating what I had.

Sure I was a multi million musician with oven ten number ones under my belt but it was moments like this that made me realise how truly lucky I was.

If you had told me six years ago that I would be married and spending my afternoons changing diapers I would of laughed.

If you had told me I would let my daughter paint my nails and fill my hair with hair clips and I would have told you that you were insane.

If you had told me that I would spent hours crawling around the house with my son on my back or that I would spend a whole summer with two other grown men up a tree trying to build a tree house and then painting it pink with flowers all over it I would of laughed in your face.

But here I was doing all of that and more and I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

**TAADAAA!**

**Yeah, I think this may be the last chapter. I have an idea for one more but I'm not sure if I'm going to write it.**

**Check out my new one Not just a One Night Stand :p you might enjoy it.**

**Love Love**

**Bluelilytiger xxx **


End file.
